


The Night Shines, It's Getting Hot on My Shoulders

by PivioneBlanche



Series: Safe Out of Heaven [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon Louis, Fallen Angel Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, apart from Zouis the other pairings are all very very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PivioneBlanche/pseuds/PivioneBlanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was just finishing the touches on Harry's hair, admiring his handiwork maybe a touch more than was proper. </p><p>The long hair had been spectacular, but the more Louis cut down on it the more the shorten hair curls in. By the time Louis finished, the long wavy hair had turned into a mesh of curls that framed Harry’s face and it was just flat out gorgeous, almost making Louis regret being any good at cutting hair…or suggesting it in the first place. Had he known Harry’s hair will be curly Louis would burn all the scissors in the world just to spare him the sight of that head of curls.</p><p> </p><p>or<br/>When a banished creature of hell saved the life of a fallen beauty of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shines, It's Getting Hot on My Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an angel and demon story but turned out...fairly human.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The Night Shines, It's Getting Hot on My Shoulders**

  


The night air was hot, heavy as a blanket, settling on skin like a veil of heat in the darkness.

  
All night, people had been complaining of the sweltering heat wave, such heat that it made it impossible to sleep without air conditioning. Heat that made boys and girls alike bare as much skin as they could without being obscene, or at least, not _too_ obscene...

  
Not Louis. He loved that blazing, cleansing heat, the heady feel of the sweat sliding down his smooth, pale skin, sleeping with the windows wide open, with only the lulling whisper of the breeze through the blinds.

  
Louis was a creature of lust, ruled by his fiery desires, his quest for heady pleasure. Heat suited him, for it infused his very being, and he embraced that sultry nature without qualms. What else was there to lose in giving in? He had already been cast out of hell, in this mortal body, suffering his earthly punishment, he might as well enjoy it any way he could…

  
The club had been crowded that night, beautiful, barely dressed patrons coming in for a few refreshing drinks of his making. Louis was gathering quite a reputation, as much for his good looks as for his skill behind the bar, attracting his fair share of the clientèle. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed the attention, and the tips, and the easy lay when his body demanded it. But tonight, he'd nearly had to fend off the invitations, some innocent, and some less so.

  
The heat wave was making everyone's blood boil, and the crowd had been rowdy and excited, bodies writhing and tangling on the dance floor, hands brushing his own as he served drinks, one girl going as far as to caress the exposed hollow of his throat as he leaned down across the bar to hear her order. It had been enjoyable, but he wasn't too sad it was over, knowing that the scenario would be the same tomorrow.

  
He lit another cigarette, andpried most of the buttons of his black button-down open, baring his chest to the cooling breeze, the only sound on the deserted street was his steady, booted footsteps. It was one of his favourite things about the job. The slow, solitary walk back home. It allowed him to enjoy the silence, put his thoughts back in order, and just meditate about the day that had just passed. It had become such a habit that he loathe to skip it, refusing rides home and shared cabs with single-minded regularity. Tonight was no different.

  
He was nearing his favourite spot, that small bridge crossing a man-made river that swirled and eddied all the way down to the harbour. Unfortunately, it was a high bridge, and the underlying currents were strong, deadly even, which made it an ideal spot for suicides. If the fall wasn't enough, then the currents would finish the job. He had been fortunate enough not to witness any so far.

  
Until that night.

  
He knew something was off when he reached the corner of the street, the bridge just a few meters down. A wave of anguish hitting him hard, making the breath still in his throat. Anguish, despair, and unspeakable pain that turned his knees to water.

Louis had been stripped of most of his powers when his master had cast him out, but this one remained, the ability to feel strong emotions, along with subhuman physical strength, night vision, and the ability to sense others like him. Useful, but only hints of what he once had, what he once was, a demon.

  
He rushed around the corner, catching sight of the familiar bridge.

  
A tall figure stood on the railing, wreathed in shadow. Louis stepped closer, slowly, not to frighten the obviously suicidal man to his own death. And then it hit him. Power.

  
Incredible power emanated from the figure, along with the jumble of painful emotions that overwhelmed his every sense. Definitely not human, but what was he? Louis would have picked out another demon in a second. But this, this was entirely new. He inched closer again, drinking in every detail.

  
The man was only wearing a pair of black trousers, barefoot and bare chested, his skin glows like moonlight. Slim without being gaunt, with a river of silky brown hair waving down his back like poured paint. He just stood there on the high railing, radiating pain like a beacon, graceful in his anguish. Louis reached the railing beside him, moving slowly, stopped by the sheer amount of barely contained power, turning to that creature.

  
"Hey…" he breathed, "There's no need for this, come down…"

  
The man didn't acknowledge him but for a slight turn of his head towards him, nailing Louis to the spot with a glance of eyes that glowed like embers. Eyes filled with pure, overwhelming pain.

  
The most beautiful eyes Louis had ever seen, huge almond shaped, framed with thick lashes, the colour of a darker part of the ocean. Gorgeous.

  
"Go away…" the figure murmured, his voice a sultry, smoky baritone that would be perfectly suited to the bedroom in different situations…

  
"Why? I'll help you out, come down…"

  
"I know your kind, I don't need your gloating, or your lies…"

  
Power flared out of him again, making Louis stagger with the sheer strength of it, catching the railing not to fall.

  
"What the hell are you?" Louis groaned, trying to push back the overwhelming wave with a shield of his own power, barely succeeding.

  
The tall creature's face turned in earnest this time. His face was pure beauty. Pale and perfect, solemn. Sharp lines, a perfect cut of a nose, a full pouty mouth, the angle of his jaw masculine and elegant. Sheer beauty, despite the silver trails that his tears had drawn on his pale skin. If anything, it made him look even more beautiful, tinting his strong features with an enticing fragility. A bitter smile curved that beguiling mouth.

  
"Can't you tell? I am trapped in a mortal shell, but none of your kind has this kind of power…"

  
If he wasn't a demonic creature, then he had to be…

  
"An angel…" Louis whispered, disbelieving.

  
An angel, down on earth, in a mortal body. It was unheard of.

  
"But…why? Why are you down here? Come on, we can talk about this, come down, please. I can help you…" Louis pleaded, not daring to use his strength to manhandle him down, too afraid of it backfiring.

  
The tall angel snorted, turning to looks down at the currents again, with pure longing in those sad eyes.

  
"Why, why help the enemy of your kind? You being here in a mortal body does not make us alike. Besides, I have no purpose here, I just…"

  
"Stop…"

  
"I just want to die…"

  
The tall angel spread his arms a fraction, preparing for the jump.

  
"Stop! Don't! There's always a way out, don't be stupid!" Louis exclaimed, hands clenching on the railing.

  
A bitter laugh echoed in the night, no joy in it, only despair.

  
"You don't understand…little demon…" he breathed, his voice twisted by the sobs escaping his throat, "my wings…they took my wings…"

  
The angel's body went limp, Louis jumping up on the railing to catch him in his arms, efficiently trapping him before he fell in that gaping void. He hopped down with the tall, heavy body cradled against his own, thanking his demonic strength. He hitched the unconscious angel in his arms, sighing at the stupidity of his act as he started walking towards his apartment a few streets away. What the hell was he going to do with a suicidal angel on his hands? He debated just leaving him there to fend for his own, but the human part of his conscience didn't let him. Besides, he had to know what the beautiful creature had done, to earn himself heaven's ultimate punishment.

  
A mortal body, down on earth.

  
***

  
Louis had been cast out for more than a decade. Ageless, ever young, but mortal nonetheless.

  
He had earned his exile through a simple mistake; giving a mortal a second chance.

  
His task had been simple, reaping the souls of the wicked, murderers and rapists and other unsavoury types that had earned their punishment. He had been thorough in his task, going through assignment after assignment, even earning satisfaction out of it. He was slowly moving up the ranks of the demonic hierarchy, earning himself some respect, until that one assignment came.

  
It had seemed easy enough, one soul to collect, some cheating, lying drug dealer. He hadn't bothered reading much of the details, only showing up on the house's doorstep late at night, sneaking in through the unlocked door, ready to claim that worthless life as he'd always had, meting out punishment. The girl's soul was black as the night, cruel, full of hate and despair. A careless heroin junkie with a violent streak, with nothing but pain in her future. She deserved every second of her hellish punishment.

  
But the child she was bearing however, undid him. That unborn child's soul as pure and untainted as could be, clean of the mother's sins. That child didn't deserve any of it. He was at an impasse, not quite understanding why he had to do away with them both. The mother he could understand, but the pure, unborn child? He had no right to claim that unborn soul. The righteous part of his heart would have none of it.

  
So he woke the expectant mother, appearing to her in his most frightening form, a frail, pale, demonic creature, with sharp nails and teeth, eyes endlessly black. He offered her a choice, to clean up her act, for her future child, or face the consequences. He spared her, giving her a second chance, earning himself eternal punishment in return.

  
He had argued, endlessly, about the fairness of claiming the soul of an innocent unborn child, still untainted by sin, only to be told that one didn't question direct orders, only obeyed them blindly. For that he was cast out of hell, his immortal body rendered mortal, stripped of most of his powers, and destined to exile on earth.

  
It had been hard, at first. But human emotions had already started to take over his mind, and he realized that the more he gave in to those feelings, the easier his exile got, until he grew to love this earth he had to be on, accepting his fate.

  
But never ever had he expected to find an angel in a mortal body in his lifetime. It was completely unheard of, and he couldn't help but be completely puzzled as he studied the unconscious angel that he had laid out in his bed. The earthly punishment, the harshest of all for all angelic beings. What could one possibly do to earn such a terrible sentence? So many questions raced through his mind, none of them with a coherent answer.

  
There was nothing more to do but wait until the angel woke up, and hopefully explained what the hell was going on. And admire that beauty up close. So beautiful.

  
He had only seen an angel once, in a skirmish over a soul when he had first started reaping, but never would he forget that stunning beauty that only belonged to angelic beings. He had been blessed with a pleasing form of his own, his mother had been a high ranking lust demon after all, a gorgeous succubus, and he had inherited some of that hypnotizing, sinful beauty of hers. Along with a tendency to crave bodily pleasures of all kinds. But he felt nowhere near beautiful with that incredible creature laid out beside him, all slender grace and satin skin, the most stunning features relaxed in unconsciousness.

  
He moved a long strand of hair from that gorgeous face, letting his fingertips graze the angle of his jaw, and sighed at the velvety softness of that pure skin. He shook his head, standing up, shrugging out of the sweat damp shirt he wore, peeling off his tight jeans and underwear. He walked over to the window, pushing it open, letting in the cooling breeze as he took a deep breath of the pure dawn air.

  
He gave a last glance to the sleeping angel, sighing as he made his way out of the room to the attached bathroom, hoping a cool shower would clear his thoughts.

  
It didn't, not one bit.

  
***

  
Harry woke with a start, panting, sitting up in a strange bed that he didn't know. Where the hell was he? He quickly scanned his surroundings, growing more panicked when he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

  
Dreaming would have been too good. But this was no dream as reality came crashing down on him like a mountain. He fell back on the mattress, tears welling up in his eyes, blocking out the sunlight with his hands. He wished they'd killed him instead, being forced to live on earth a punishment so cruel he didn't even think it possible.

  
But why, why was he still alive? Hadn't he jumped down that deadly bridge last night?

He struggled to remember in the haze of his mind. Waking up on earth, wandering for days, aimlessly, until he found that deserted bridge. He hadn't managed to jump, a demon had stopped him. A demon. A demon in a mortal body, he was instantly reminded, as a weight shifted beside him on the bed. He turned his head, catching a glimpse of his saviour, laid out beside him.

  
A beautiful demon if ever there was one, with short, slightly messy, fawn hair, gorgeously tanned skin, and delicate, androgynous features just the right side of boyish. A lust demon, most definitely, or sired by one at any rate. Why had he saved him, how dare he? He felt overwhelmed with anger at the sheer nerve that little demon had. How dare he stick his nose in the matters that were of no concern to him?

  
Before Harry even knew what was happening he was straddling the boy, who instantly awoke, both hands coming to wrap around that slender throat. The demon whimpered, his own hands coming up to grab at Harry's slender wrists, eyes wide, desperately trying to pry him off with a choked groan.

  
"Why did you save me? What is your purpose?" Harry whispered, menacingly, loosening his grip just enough to let the other speak.

  
Louis panted, knuckles going white as he gripped at Harry's wrists.

  
"Stop…let me breathe…"

  
"Answer my question…"

  
"I just…want…to help…" Louis managed, tears pooling in his eyes, sliding down his temples.

  
Harry chuckled, bitterly.

  
"Since when are demons caring? Especially about an angel's fate…any other of your worthless kind would've gloated at the sight. You must have an agenda of some sort…"

  
Anger exploded in the pit of Louis' stomach at his belittling tone, giving him enough strength to buck his hips up, surprising the tall angel enough to give him the time to sit up sharply, reversing their positions as the angel fell on his back on the bed. Louis sat up on his chest, trapping his wrists to the mattress in a deadly grip, his eyes turned the shade of midnight and full of rage.

  
"Shut the fuck up! I've been cast out, more human than demon at this rate. I've been there too, not knowing whether to live or die…I just wanted to help…but there's no helping a haughty angel like you right?" Louis spat, "Its not like I could ever be kind, right? Alright then…" he finished, defeated.

  
It had been a while since he had been told that he was a lesser being. It didn't hurt any less this time, maybe more because he felt like an idiot for thinking that an angel would kindly accept any help from a demon, and a fallen one at that. He got off the angel, letting go of those slender wrists, as he sat in bed, hiding his face in his hands, trying to get his breathing under control. The human part of him wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let it, not now anyway.

  
"Just…just leave, if that's what you want. I just wanted to help you, but clearly I'm unworthy…" he murmured.

  
There was no answer, but a sharply indrawn breath, and a muffled sob. He lifted his head a fraction. The angel's eyes were full of tears as he lay unmoving but for his heaving chest.

  
"I…" the tall creature whimpered, "I don't know…what I am anymore…" he sobbed, rolling onto his side as his long hair slid across his face, his entire frame shaking with pain.

  
Louis wished he could comfort him with words, but there were none. He had been there too, and there were no words strong enough to soothe that kind of pain. So he settled for the next best thing, lying down on the bed beside him, letting his hand caress the length of his graceful back, slowly, as soothingly as he could. He kept it up, softly, until the sobs quieted, the angel's breathing back to a normal pace. And then kept going, just because the angel wasn't stopping him, and because that skin was the softest, most beautiful expanse of creamy, warm flesh he had ever touched. His hands paused when the angel spoke, in small, strained voice.

  
"What’s your name?"

  
"Louis." he replied softly, letting his hands carry on their smooth path up and down that graceful spine, "Yours?"

  
"Harry." he murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

  
"Good. Its a lovely name, Harry. Sleep now, don't you worry. I'll take care of you…" Louis reassured, meaning every word.

  
Harry didn't answer, exhausted sleep had claimed him already.

 

***

  
Louis was bothered.

  
He had managed to get the angel to at least reveal his name, but that was it. He had slept most of the day afterwards, only to burst into tears as soon as he woke up.

  
Uncontrollable, deep sobs that shook his slender frame with pained, heaving breaths.

  
He disliked feeling so helpless, but knew that there wasn't much he could do to soothe him. Being human was painful to start with, becoming one wasn't any easier. So he let him be, soothing him as much as he could with slow caresses and gentle words. He only left for work after making sure that the angel was asleep, hurrying to the bar rather than using his usual, leisurely walk.

  
At least Paul, the owner, was in a great mood, cheerfully setting up chairs and tables to their rightful spots before the doors opened. He was a good boss, kind, patient, with a no-nonsense tone that soothed the drunkest, most annoying patron in an instant. He noticed Louis tired, weary face immediately, rushing over to him as Louis walked behind the bar, putting down his shoulder-bag on the hook.

  
"Alright Louis? You look awful…" Paul asked, nearly leaning over the bar in his concern.

  
Louis rolled his eyes.

  
"Gee thanks…" Louis replied on a sarcastic tone as he made a quick visual inventory of his fridge, making sure it was well stocked.

  
Paul snorted.

  
"You know that’s not what I meant. Just that you look a little tired…"

  
"Yeah…well, I haven't slept very much last night to say the least…"

  
"The heat?"

  
Louis smirked.

  
"You could say that. I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm looking forward to some distraction, so I hope it gets packed tonight…"

  
Paul nodded his agreement.

  
"If its anything like yesterday, we should have a pretty busy night ahead of us. Have you seen Zayn on your way in?"

  
"Nope. Pretty boy is working with me tonight?" Louis asked with a grin, pleased that he wouldn't be alone the entire night.

  
Not being alone meant cigarette breaks, and very delicious eye candy to keep him company. Zayn was a sight for sore eyes: gorgeously slender, hair the colour of night, huge, puppy eyes, a face to make living breathing beings sigh. And shy as hell, which made teasing him all the more delicious.

  
"That boy…always late. Excellent behind the bar, but damn, don't ask him to show on time…He is working with you if ever he shows up…"

  
"It’s fine, send him to buy a case or two of cranberry juice, we’re almost out. As punishment, you know…"

  
Paul nodded with a smirk.

  
"Good idea. You know, you'd make a great co-owner…"

  
Louis chuckled, taking out the case of limes and the cutting board, setting up to do all his prep-work for the night.

  
"Only when it comes to finding suitable punishment, no more…"

  
***

  
The bar was packed. It was one of those nights when everyone was eager to party, the music loud and bass heavy, patrons ordering drinks after drinks. The two bartenders had plenty of work, mixing and pouring relentlessly. Louis was happy that it was Zayn working with him, their dynamic behind the bar well established, never overstepping or bumping into each other, working like a well oiled piece of machinery.

That, and Zayn was looking especially delightful that night, with his white, deep v-neck tee, tight grey jeans and tousled hair, a silver pendant attracting the eye to his collarbones where glimpses of intricate tattoos teases the beholder. That and the glistening sheen of sweat on that smooth skin was appetizing to say the least.

  
"Crazy tonight innit?" Zayn observed as he was pouring another round of tequila shots for a rambunctious crew sitting at the bar itself, Louis mixing drinks beside him.  
"It is, but that's good. Look at the tip jar…"

  
The large jar was close to overflowing, and both winked at each other knowing that they probably had made a few times their salary on tips alone. That was always good.

  
Zayn served the shots, cheering with the patrons as they were dutifully downed, chuckling when one of the girls offered him one, downing it with a wince.

  
"That stuff is strong…goddamn!" he chuckled, gathering the empty glasses.

  
Louis smirked, leaning close to the boy, pressing the length of his slender body to his side.

  
"Another few and maybe I'll finally get you out of your clothes and in bed, with me…" he purred, teasingly, inflecting his voice just so.

  
He knew how to push the boy's buttons, never hesitating, enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. Zayn flushed a deep crimson, giving him an evil look from underneath insanely long lashes.

  
"Good lord…should I start keeping an eye on my drink now…"

  
Louis chuckled, low in his throat, the sound so seductive it made Zayn breathe a little harder despite him.

  
"Oh but wouldn't you love it…"

  
Zayn sighed. He would love it, that’s what makes it bad.

  
"Shut up and get back to work, you perv…"

  
"As you wish…"

  
Louis was welcoming the distraction, knowing that it was to be short lived. The night was slowly coming to an end, and soon he would have to head back home, back to Harry. He hoped that the poor angel would be feeling a bit better when he got home, the hints of a headache budding behind his eyes. He cursed his mortal body and it's weakness, his thoughts drifting to the tall angel in his bed. He would have to learn about the limitations of his own mortal body as well, and Louis really wasn't all that eager to explain him all the specifics…

  
***

  
Harry was quiet when he got home, still in bed, but awake.

  
He hadn't moved since Louis had left, lying on his side, tangled in his long hair. He'd been thinking, about his fate, and how maybe Louis was right about the whole thing. He could try to fight it, let the ones that had triumphed from his punishment win, or he could accept his punishment, and try to find what little happiness he could on this earth. But how could he even begin to think of happiness when he had been robbed of his only purpose? When the being he loved with all his might had been taken away from him? How could he go on without _him_? The thought brought more tears to his eyes, only just when he had managed to keep his eyes dry for a few minutes. He groaned with frustration, wiping the tears from his eyes angrily. So far, that was his greatest source of annoyance with this new body. Those endless tears, it burned his eyes and throat, and he had no idea how to control them. They just poured down his face unbidden with every unpleasant thought. He wanted it to stop.

  
Louis sat on the edge of the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights as he shrugged out of his tight black vest and leather boots.

  
"How’re you feeling?" he asked Harry as he undid his belt buckle.

  
"I don't know…these," Harry gestured to the silvery streaks on his cheeks, "How do I get it to stop?"

  
Louis sighed, patting Harry’s bare arm.

  
"The tears? You have to stop feeling sad. I don't want to discourage you, but I don't think you're done…"

  
"They're annoying, making my eyes hurt. And my mouth, it feels so dry…"

  
Louis chuckled this time, getting up to shrug out of his pants.

  
"Its because you're thirsty. Sit up."

  
Harry pushed himself to a sitting position reluctantly, wincing as strands of his hair got caught underneath his body. He looked exhausted, yet he was glowing with beauty.

  
It made Louis wonder how irresistible he would look well rested and fed. He walked over to the kitchen and took out the water jug out of the fridge, pouring his charge a glass, before walking back to the bedroom.

  
"Put your hands in front of your eyes, I'm gonna turn on the lights.”

  
"Huh?"

  
"Just do as I say…"

  
The tall angel obeyed with childlike trust, making Louis smirk as he flipped on the light switch, pushing the dimmer down so that it wasn't so bright. He sat beside Harry on the bed, making the tall angel jump when he gently grabbed on to his wrist, pulling his hands down.

  
"Its okay, you can open your eyes."

  
Harry blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light.

  
"Impressive…It’s just like daylight."

  
Louis smirked. He had a lot of things to learn yet. Good thing he had a day off tomorrow. He grabbed on Harry's hand and wrapped his long, slender fingers around the cool glass.

  
"Here, drink."

  
"How?"

  
Louis gave him a puzzled glance.

  
"Angels don't drink? Or eat?"

  
Harry smiled, showing a small row of perfect teeth. It was breathtaking, nearly making Louis forget his question.

  
"You mean what humans do to feed their bodies? No, no we don't. The only thing we have in common is sleep, which we need. But our bodies don't require nourishment."

  
Well, that explained quite a few things.

  
"Well, this body does. Actually, I am sure you're feeling discomfort, right in this area…" Louis pointed to Harry’s stomach, only to chuckle when Harry nodded vigorously, almost spilling his water.

  
"Yes! Indeed, how did you know?"

  
"You need some nourishment. Start with the water, I'll make you something to eat." Louis ordered, miming the gesture.

  
Harry experimentally brought the glass to his lips like Louis was demonstrating, shivering at the coolness against his lips, and mouthed the edge clumsily. He sipped too fast and sputtered, choking, making the tawny haired demon chuckle as he patted his back, "Easy, easy…try again, slower."

  
He did, eyes widening as the liquid instantly soothed his dry throat. He drained the glass enthusiastically, smiling uncontrollably at the pleasure, looking over to Louis with an expecting look in his eyes, "More?"

  
Louis chuckled, grabbing the empty glass, "Of course…How about I pour you another glass, and then you can take a shower."

  
"Huh? Shower?"

  
Louis rolled his eyes. This would be much harder than he had even begun to imagine, silently thanking Paul for the aspirin he had given him earlier. That and the energy drink he had downed on his way home.

  
The shower had scared Harry a little, but once he'd realized that it couldn't hurt him, he had been loathe to leave it, marvelling at the cool relief the water brought to his heated body, cleaning the dried sweat off his skin, out of his hair.

After a lot of coaxing and right up forcing from Louis, Harry finally reluctantly left the wonderful pouring water. He sat at the kitchen table, obediently still, while Louis brushed the kinks out of his almost floor-length hair, cursing all the while. It was five in the morning, and he was exhausted, but he couldn't just leave the fallen angel to fend for his own.

  
"How about we cut that long hair? Its awfully long, and really not practical…"

  
Harry gave him a frightened look over his bare shoulder. He wore a pair of Louis' sweats, the garment just a touch too short on his tall frame, and nothing else, his perfect skin pearled with water. So goddamn beautiful, it was actually rather distracting for Louis, "Will it hurt?"

  
"Not at all." Louis shook his head in the most reassuring face he could put on.

  
Harry shrugged, "Do what you must then. I have to blend in right?"

  
"Well, floor length hair on a man is not exactly what you call common. Not that you're gonna blend in with that beautiful face anyway, but you need all the help you can get…"

  
"Beautiful…I wish I was…I don't feel beautiful at all right now. This body, its so weak…and there are...bumps...scars that doesn’t fade easily..."

  
"It only feels weak, you'll see. You're much stronger than you seem to be." Louis encouraged, going over to the drawer to get the scissors out.

  
"Louis, what…what have you done? To get cast out…"

  
Louis sighed, a little smile on his full lips as he came back to the table with the scissors, picking up a strand of wavy brown hair, snipping it away before he himself changed his mind. Such beautiful hair, it felt like a crime to cut it off. On the other hand, Louis was sure it’s a heavenly crime to cut an angel’s hair.

  
"I showed compassion. Gave a mortal a second chance, disobeying orders…" Louis enumerated, chopping away at the silky locks, letting it fall to the floor in a shiny, golden brown tangle, "I was a reaper. I was sent to collect a soul, but the girl was pregnant, and I couldn't…I couldn't just go and collect that innocent soul. I gave the mother a second chance."

  
Harry was quiet, weighing his own words. It was an admirable thing Louis had done, sacrificing himself for a mortal. Before he'd met Louis, he didn't even think that demons were capable of compassion.

  
"So they exiled you…Has she redeemed herself, the woman?"

  
Louis sighed, chopping another thick strand, "I never had the heart to check. I've always been afraid to go and find out that it was a mistake…"

  
The question was burning Louis tongue. He really wanted to know what Harry was doing down on earth, but didn't want to overstep his boundaries by asking flat out.

  
What if the angel clammed up again? He seemed to be doing alright for the past hour, and he just didn't have the heart to ruin all his good work by pressing. But Harry beat him to it, "I assume that you would want to know why I'm here?" Harry murmured, his spine stiffening.

  
"I…I only want to know if you want to tell me. But I wont force you, I mean, you can tell me when you're ready."

  
"No…I should get it out of the way. I…I should tell you who I am first..."

  
"Okay."

  
Harry chuckled, but there was no real joy behind the sound, "I am...was, first archangel of the third rank."

  
Louis dropped his scissors, backing off two steps in shock. Harry turned around in his chair, slowly, eyes downcast. Louis swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest.

  
"General of the angelic army…the right hand of God." Louis whispered, mouth dry as sand, "I…I asked myself, when I heard your name…but…I didn't, couldn't even imagine that you were him…"

  
"I was. Not anymore, not ever again. But I was…"

  
"I can't even…" he swallowed again, "you know that if I brought you to my master, I would be redeemed? Instantly…"

  
Harry's eyes flared amber light as he met Louis' bewildered gaze, "Will you?"

  
Louis thought he would consider it for half a second, but couldn't. He had became too human, knowing that if he went back to hell, he would still be considered less than a demon by his peers, no matter the feat that bringing Harry as an offering would represent, "I have no desire to go back. I miss my mother of course, and my powers, but I learned to live here. I could never re-adapt to life in hell, start reaping again, being a mindless drone obeying orders. I just…I have no desire for it. At all. You're safe with me."

  
Harry nodded, sighing, hands coming up to his face to rub at his weary eyes before reaching down for the scissors, picking them up gingerly to offer them to Louis. The demon came close again, slowly, skittish, picking up the offered scissors to resume cutting Harry's hair, bewildered beyond belief.

  
"I was General, and enjoyed great favours. But I had a weakness. Angels are made you know? Not bred like demons. And we are made genderless, our looks defining with adulthood. God himself made the first of us, and then the first created the other angels. I was made, but only God could create perfection, and I was created with unavoidable flaws, like most of the archangels. But unlike the others, I disobeyed the one rule that was made to avoid those flaws surfacing: Love God, and God only. I…I fell in love. With one of my underlings, a captain in the army."

  
Louis almost dropped the scissors again, "I…I didn't know there were such rules…" Definitely not in hell.

  
Harry chuckled again, "There are. Lots of them, to ensure that we are pure of heart and mind, since our bodies cannot be sullied, only giving ourselves to our tasks. We fell in love, and I thought that with my rank, with my influence, we were safe. But how wrong I was…my position was a highly coveted one, and many were secretly plotting my downfall, only looking for an excuse to cause my demise. We saw each other in deserted halls and empty rooms, basking in our love, growing careless. An underling, eager for advancement, saw him slip in my quarters one night and reported us immediately. They barged in and found us…kissing…"

  
"Kissing? How is that shameful in any way…"

  
"Since angels don't have…hum…how can I say this? Our looks define, but we are still genderless, we have no…reproductive organs…so we don't consummate like humans and demons do, we can't…" Harry mumbled, clearly embarrassed, "so a kiss is…very intimate…and an enormous sin."

  
"What happened…" Louis made himself ask, bending back to his task to keep his hands from fidgeting nervously.

  
"We were both stripped of our titles and faced judgement. He…" Harry's voice grew breathless, and broken, "Liam, he was given a merciful judgement. He was very new, still untried as a captain, and death was deemed a fair punishment. But I…one of the highest ranking angels, I deserved worse than death. I'd given in to sin, made my heart impure with love, I'd _sullied_ an innocent underling…I was throwing dishonour and shame on all of my rank. They made an example out of me, and gave me the earthly punishment, the harshest of all. I'd have embraced death with open arms, but it was too easy a punishment." he murmured, tears flowing down his face again.

  
Louis was shocked, hands going still in the brown locks. He'd had no idea, not even a clue of how the hierarchy of angels even functioned, and even less of their justice system, "So, they cast you out because of love? But…but how does that even make sense? The very word of God is love, how…I don't get it…"

  
Harry shrugged, wiping at his tears, "What is alright for humans, well it isn't for angels. We are expected to dampen any mortal emotion from an early age. I've never…I've never cried, before this body. I couldn't…not even when they…they killed him…right in front of my eyes…" he choked on the last words, bursting out into tears, prompting Louis to just put down the scissors as he came around to face the now sobbing angel, dropping to his knees in front of him to enfold him in a tight embrace.

  
Harry clung to him desperately, skin against skin, hands clenching on his smooth back as he sobbed incoherently, his tall frame shaking with unleashed pain. So much pain, so intense Louis could taste its bitterness on his tongue. He let his own hands roam that soft skin, fingers running through the freshly cut hair, as soothingly as he could.

  
"It hurts…it hurts so much…" Harry breathed, tears soaking Louis' bare shoulder.

  
"Its okay…let it all out…"

  
"I never…I never even…I didn't even get to say goodbye…they just…oh…"

  
Had the situation been less dramatic, Louis could've laughed at the sheer nonsense of the situation. A demon, comforting an angel from heaven's cruelty? That was definitely unheard of.

  
***

  
Louis was just finishing the touches on Harry's hair, admiring his handiwork maybe a touch more than was proper. He'd waited patiently for the angel to calm down, holding him, until the tears had stopped. They hadn't talked more about it, just letting the whole revelations sink in, Louis resuming his task in peaceful silence but for the snipping sound of the scissors through thick hair. He had cut it to a more suitable length, leaving some strands stylishly asymmetrical, angling gracefully across his forehead. The long hair had been spectacular, but the more Louis cut down on it the more the shorten hair curls in. By the time Louis finished, the long wavy hair had turned into a mesh of curls that framed Harry’s face and it was just flat out gorgeous, almost making Louis regret being any good at cutting hair…or suggesting it in the first place. Had he known Harry’s hair will be curly Louis would burn all the scissors in the world just to spare him the sight of that head of curls.

  
"Okay," he simply said, tousling the locks softly one last time before stepping back, "all done."

  
Harry tilted his head left and right, curls bouncing all over the place, smirking, "Its so light…can I see?"

  
Louis grabbed on to his hand and pulled him off the chair, leading him to the full length mirror in the hallway. The tall angel leaned down a fraction, too tall for the mirror, laughing when he caught sight of his reflection.

  
"Its so different! Unbelievable…" Harry exclaimed, hands coming up to touch the silky locks, running his fingers through it with a smile, "It looks really good!"

  
Oh yeah, he looked good alright, a little too good even, half naked with that freshly tousled hair. Which by the way...an angel’s body definitely have no business being half naked, ever.

  
"I'm happy you like it…"

  
Harry turned to him, and before Louis could react, the tall angel grabbed him in a deep, warm hug that cut the breath right out of Louis' chest.

  
"Thank you. I know it's not much for all you've done, and I know I'm probably just a bother, but thank you, Louis, for…for caring for me like that."

  
Louis smiled, patting the taller male's back soothingly, "Its alright…don't worry about it…let's eat something and go to bed?"

  
"Okay."

  
Louis was exhausted out of his mind, so he didn't bother making anything too complicated, thinking that buttered pasta would do the job just right. He set Harry to cleaning up the strands of hair all over the floor, laughing like a madman when the angel gave a puzzled glance at the broom. The exhaustion was definitely getting to him. He sat down with a pleased sigh when the pasta was finally ready, setting a steaming plate in front of the tall angel, who just looked at the pasta with innocent curiosity. Louis picked up his fork and picked up a few strands of buttery spaghetti, patiently showing Harry how to proceed, laughing at the angel's endearingly clumsy attempts.

  
"Oh dear, you are just like a child aren't you?…my my…"

  
Harry pouted, making the comparison to a child only more appropriate, "I've never had to do any of this…I only read about it…"

  
"Well, you're gonna have to learn my dear. This body needs nourishment to survive."

  
"What a bother…" Harry sighed, picking up the fork again.

  
"Wait, I'll help you out this time…" Louis conceded, too tired to argue, presenting his own fork of tightly bundled pasta, "here, open your mouth…"

  
Harry gave him an annoyed look, "I can learn."

  
"Yeah but not this morning, we both need sleep. Come on, open wide."

  
"This is so embarrassing…" But Harry still obeyed, lips parting, letting Louis feed him. He chewed experimentally, his entire face brightening with wonder and pleasure, and he swallowed, incapable of keeping the blissful smile off his face.

  
"This is…unbelievable…so good…" he raved, looking at Louis with sheer excitement, making the demon burst out laughing.

  
"It’s just buttered pasta.” He beamed as Harry tried to scoop up another mouthful eagerly, “you know what. Just eat with your hands, its not exactly proper, but it’s ok for now I guess."

  
"I can?"

  
"Yes, yes, dig in." Louis had the hardest time in the world to even eat his own food, too busy chuckling at the enthusiasm of the fallen angel, who was devouring the slippery pasta like a toddler would a piece of chocolate cake, smearing butter all over his face and hands.

  
"I guess you really were hungry…" Louis remarked as Harry was slurping the rest of his own pasta.

  
"This was, blissful. There are no other words…are you going to finish that?" Harry asked, pointing at Louis' half eaten plate.

  
Louis chuckled, pushing the plate over to him, "You can have it."

  
"Really?" There was a blast of brilliant golden specks in Harry’s eyes, and even a demon won’t be able to deny him.

"Go ahead…"

  
Once they had both finished, and Harry's hands and face cleaned of all the melted butter, Louis guided him to the bedroom for a well deserved rest, falling flat on the soft bed with a blissful groan, "I'm exhausted…"

  
Harry sat down beside him, with just a hint of hesitation, "Is it okay if I lay with you…I mean…I've never really…slept with anyone..."

  
"Not even with Liam…"

  
"Just once…just for an hour…we fell asleep in the library on one of the couches."

  
Louis turned to him and smiled, patting the mattress beside him, "Its okay, just lie down. Here people sleep with one another, even if they’re not lovers…" And did a good deal many more things in beds beside sleeping, but Louis wasn't any close to ready to start explaining the specifics of that just yet.

Harry lay his tall body beside his own with a shy smile, pulling the thin white sheet over their half naked bodies, making himself comfortable as he lay on his side facing Louis. He observed the demon who had closed his eyes, already claimed by exhaustion, like he was really seeing him for the first time. Louis was beautiful, inside and out, and never would he have imagined ever thinking that about a demon. Never in a thousand years. But Louis was gorgeous, all tanned skin and beguiling eyes, soft hair and sharp lines. And full of gentle kindness and patience, definitely not a treat you would find in a creature of hell. Harry let the steady breaths of the slender demon lull him to sated sleep, falling into blissful unconsciousness with a soft smile on his lips.

  
Things were looking up. With Louis by his side, his punishment already seemed a little less harsh.

  
***

  
Angels may have been genderless beings, but this new mortal body that belonged to Harry was most definitely male. And quite well endowed if Louis could say so, judging the size of the hard-on that was currently pressed against the back of his thigh.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

  
Louis had woken up with the light of mid-afternoon peeking through the blinds, smothered by the tall angel who had seemed to mistake him for a plush toy in his sleep. A pair of strong arms encircled his waist tightly, deep, even breaths landing on the nape of his neck, that muscular chest fused to his back, and the burning hot length of him pressed to the back of his thigh. Louis cursed under his breath as he tried to disengage himself, only to squeak when Harry's arms tightened around him, long legs tangling with his. He'd have to suck it up and wait for the sleeping angel to relax again, not wanting to wake him up, just thinking of the embarrassment that would follow was painful enough. So he stilled again, trying to focus on the red numbers of the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, and failing miserably.

  
Harry's skin was satin-soft, and warm, deliciously slick with sweat where they touched. His arms encircled him perfectly, strong, protective, his beautiful, slender-fingered hands splayed on his stomach and chest, an intimate heat against his skin. Paired with the tickle of that warm breath on his neck, and that hard length against his backside, it was rather distracting, bordering on arousing. No, definitely arousing, the familiar tingle in his lower belly letting him know that his own awake manhood was in dire need of attention.

  
It had been quite a while since Louis had indulged in carnal pleasures of any kind except for his usual solo fun, and he was starting to feel the strain. To have that beautiful creature innocently plastered to him in such an intimate manner was testing the strength of his will power, resisting the urge to just roll over and wrap his hand tightly around that hot flesh, to straddle that muscular body and claim what he most desired at the moment…

  
He sighed thankfully when the arms loosened just enough to slip out of his grasp, thoughtfully replacing his body with a pillow as he got up from the bed. Harry, however asleep, seemed to feel the difference and wasn't too happy about the substitution, his eyebrows creasing, mouth pouting as he squeezed the pillow in a death grip. Louis smirked at his annoyed moue, before looking down at the bulge in his own sweat pants with a sigh. He'd have to take care of that, and soon if he wanted to act anywhere close to normal around the gorgeous angel once he was awake…Promising himself to clear the spare bedroom that night, knowing that his sanity would disappear pretty damn fast if he kept sharing a bed with a beautiful angel.

  
Making his way over to the attached bathroom and shutting the door, Louis sheds his sweats and boxers as he walked over to the small shower. He turned the knobs, two turns of the cool, three quarters of the hot, as was his habit, and stepped underneath the refreshing spray with a pleased sigh. He rinsed the dried sweat off his body, letting the water fall on his head and back, drenching himself completely before reaching down to grab the bottle of body wash. He poured a good amount in his hand before putting the bottle down, slicking palms and fingers as he leaned back against the cool white tiles, water pouring down his hair and skin in thin rivulets.

  
He reached for his aching cock, slicking it with slow, smooth strokes with one hand while the other roamed his lower belly, slowly sliding up to his chest, to tease his erect nipples already sensitive from the caress of the cool water. He stroked the length, fingers tightening as he traced the sensitive underside, circling the head, his thumb brushing the slit as his hand sensuously slid up and down with languorous motions. He was feeling so aroused already that just a few skillful strokes were enough to get him to release, his back arching as he spilled his pleasure with a groan, slicking his lower belly and fingers with thick, white seed. He sighed in relief, only to jump, slip and nearly fall to a certain concussion as he heard the door to the bathroom being opened violently.

  
So Louis may have moaned a tad louder than he thought he had, waking a certain beautiful, curly haired angel, who immediately investigated the source of the noise.  
He pried the shower curtain to the side a fraction, thankful that it was perfectly opaque, sticking his head out to see a bewildered Harry standing there, eyes wide. He looked positively stunning with his sleep-tousled hair, sweat glistening skin, and that lean-muscled, half-naked figure.

  
"I heard you moan, you sounded like you were in pain! Are you alright?" the angel asked, stepping closer only to stop abruptly when Louis urgently gestured for him to stay where he was, blushing ten shades of crimson.

  
"I'm fine! just fine! No need to come check, really!" Louis blabbered, embarrassed as hell at almost have been caught jerking off in the shower like a teenage boy.

  
Harry gave him an oddly intimidating no-nonsense look, crossing muscular arms on that buff chest, only making Louis more flustered because he was so goddamn sexy with that serious look, "Are you sure?"

  
"Yes! Now please get out!" Louis squeaked, hiding in the shower again hoping that the crimson flush on his cheeks would fade sooner than later.

  
"Wait I have a question first."

  
Louis groaned, parting the curtain again. He really do have a little child in his house, "What?"

  
"Well, I can't say I'm an expert on this since this body is new and all, but when I woke up this strange thing was occurring…maybe I should show you?" he rambled, looking genuinely concerned as he started to pull the black sweats down his defined hips, only to stop abruptly when Louis squeaked again.

  
"Stop! I don't have to see!"

  
Harry paused, eyebrow quirking, "Are you sure? Don't be silly, it will only take an instant, it really feels strange…" he mumbled, starting to pull down at the sweats again, just enough to bare that smooth vee of tender skin that, clearly, was perfectly hairless.

  
And pale, and soft looking, and so goddamn tempting Louis' throat parched at the sight, but it had to stop before he just lost his mind.

  
"Fuck! Stop! Stop! It’s fine! I know what's happening, I'll explain after my shower! Now, please, get out!"

  
Harry pulled the sweats back up, rolling his eyes like a hurt teenager, "Alright, alright…what is with you today…" the angel grumbled as he made his way out, softly closing the door behind him.

  
Louis took a deep breath and leaned back against the tile again, all thoughts of relaxing gone out the window. He really wasn't ready to explain the mechanics of the male reproductive organs to a clueless angel. Especially when said angel was so goddamn sexy in said cluelessness. Not without coffee first. And maybe a cigarette or two. A familiar tingle in his lower belly made him curse under his breath. All those thoughts and the alluring visuals of that smooth skin had just made his body react, again. He eyed his semi-erect cock with an evil glance.

  
"You traitorous bastard…" he mumbled, reaching for the body wash one more time.

  
He'd be quiet this time, even if he had to bite into bar of soap…

  
***

  
They had to get Harry some decent clothes, asap. Louis had no idea how much blatant shirtlessness he could endure before tackling the tall angel to the bed and have his way with him, but it really wasn't much.

  
The sex talk had been awkward to say the least, with Harry being painfully curious about the details and the descriptions and the mechanics, rendering Louis a blabbering, sweating, embarrassed mess. The angel had a very general, but mostly inaccurate, idea about the whole thing, and Louis had been mortified at having to explain the specifics. That and other less delicate bodily functions that left the angel half-disgusted, half-curious, much to Louis' discomfort.

  
It had been a relief to hear Harry’s stomach rumbling with hunger, meaning that the discussion was over and it was time for breakfast, or rather lunch, and even late lunch considering it was mid-afternoon. He looked through the fridge while Harry inspected the kitchen with bewildered looks, picking up a pair of chopsticks with a puzzled glance.

  
"What are those for?" he asked Louis, who was taking out a carton of eggs from the fridge.

  
Louis laughed, albeit a little discouraged at the thought of eventually having to teach Harry how to use them, "It’s to eat noodles with, and it’s quite useful to cook too."

  
Harry frowned, eyebrows quirking in such an adorable way it made Louis blush, "Hardly looks practical…" Harry replied, unconvinced, putting the chopsticks down to pry open the egg carton instead, peering at the lined up eggs curiously.

  
"They're great for eating…" Louis started to say as he was taking a bowl out of the cupboard, only to be interrupted by the very unique sound of an egg cracking.

  
He turned around and saw Harry looking back at him with a sheepish half-smirk, egg yolk and pieces of shell all over his hands, dripping on the counter. He sighed, putting down the bowl to reach for a sponge on the edge of the sink to clean up the mess.

  
"I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled, flushing with embarrassment as Louis cleaned up the drops on the counter, cupping his hand underneath Harry's own as he guided him over to the sink.

  
"It’s okay, you're gonna have to learn all this sooner or later. And there’s a huge upside to you clumsiness, at least you're gonna learn to clean up after yourself quickly enough…"

  
***

  
After all those years spent alone, it was rather strange for Louis to have someone study his every move with utter attention. Harry's brain was like an encyclopedia, memorizing and cataloging every word, every gesture with meticulous attention.

  
It had been a strange month, with Harry invading his personal space constantly, but he couldn't exactly say that it bothered him. Maybe because Harry was one of the most beautiful, innocent, kind beings he had ever encountered.

  
They had gone out to buy Harry clothes on Louis’ next day off from the bar, quickly finding out that Harry had an affinity for vintage band shirts, skinny jeans, and baggy sweaters, much to Louis' inner dismay, since they looked fairly delicious on Harry’s tall, lean frame.

  
It had been an interesting, if exhausting experience, with Harry observing and asking endless questions about pretty much everything they encountered, from cars to trees to mobiles. They had picked up quite a bit of clothing, some accessories, and had stopped at a bookstore, Harry excitedly browsing the shelves, carrying all the shopping bags without any complaints while Louis picked up some reference materials: history books, both ancient and contemporary, grammar and language books, and a really nice book on contemporary art, on a whim. It would be the base of Harry's education, starting with human history seemed logical. He couldn't have explained the relief he had experienced when he figured out Harry knew how to read and write, not that Harry himself could explain how or why. Just that he knew how to, and immediately got neck deep in the books, learning everything that he possibly could.

  
Louis would leave early evening to go work with Harry sprawled on the couch, reading, only to come home hours later, to find him in the same spot, still neck deep in books. That or watching dramas on tv, with which he had a profoundly unhealthy fascination, or just asleep, curled up like a cat around his pile of books.

  
Harry’s interests were diverse, the entire human world a universe of utter novelty, and he threw himself in as many subjects as he could, often impressing Louis with his dedication. One of those times had been when Louis had come home to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table, a large book open in front of him, one hand lifted in the air as he sketched motions with his fingers. Louis gave him a puzzled glance.

  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, naturally curious.

  
Harry's eyes didn't even lift from the book, continuing to read and gesture, "Teaching myself sign language."

  
Louis snorted, putting down his bag, "Sign language? What for?"

  
Harry shrugged, shutting the book as he stood up to go start prepping dinner, "You never know, it may be useful one day…"

  
Food and cookbooks were another fascination, to Louis' pleased surprise, when he had come home to Harry making him some dinner. Granted, he'd nicked and burned himself a couple times, but the food had been glorious. Louis was amazed at how fast the tall angel was learning, but couldn't repress a snort when Harry blurted one night that he should probably get a job. They were sitting at the kitchen table, polishing off a pint of chocolate chip ice cream with gusto, the both of them dipping their spoons directly in the carton, neither wanting to dirty a bowl. Bowls had to be cleaned, and it was a bother, besides, it was much more fun to engage in spoon fights to know who would have the next bite.

  
"I should probably get some work…" Harry remarked, matter-of-fact as he scooped another spoonful of ice cream from the pint, making Louis lets out said snort.

  
"I don't know if you're ready for that…"

  
"You saw how fast I learn, finding a job can't be that hard. Besides, I can't let you take care of me forever…"

  
Louis paused in his gesture of bringing the spoon to his mouth. Harry had a point, maybe, he couldn't possibly force him to stay. But why did the thought of him eventually leaving felt like a leaden weight in his chest? He quickly found out that he really wanted to keep that lanky, clumsy, sexy piece of angel ass around. Not just because he was beautiful, hilariously charming, and an amazing cook. Mostly because for the first time since his exile, he didn't feel alone. He had someone to share it with, and hadn't come to realize it until Harry brought those ideas of him potentially leaving to the table. He sighed, bringing the spoon to his mouth again, eating the icy sweet concoction but finding that it had lost all sense of pleasure.

  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to…" he made himself say, just because.

  
"You don't mind me here with you? I mean, I'm such a bother…" Harry replied, mouth twisting downwards a fraction.

  
Louis let his free hand rest on Harry’s bare forearm, the skin soft and warm, and so tempting he wanted to caress it, run his fingers up and down that toned arm, but resisted, "You're not a bother. Not at all. I want you to stay, as long as it makes you happy."

  
Harry grinned, just a corner of his mouth quirking up, "Really, you mean it?"

  
"Yes. Stay as long as you'd like."

  
"You know, that means you're probably stuck with me forever…and I mean, literally, forever" Harry teased, playfully ruffling Louis' hair with his free hand.

  
Why, oh why did Louis' heart flare at the words, fluttering in his chest like a caged bird? That was worth giving it some reflection.

  
Harry, however relieved at Louis' reassurance that he could stay as long as he wanted, still made himself busy trying to find some work. The fact that he absolutely no experience with anything made it rather troublesome, but he looked and looked, through the paper ads. Until a little something at the bottom of the page caught his eyes.

  
His love of cooking would be rather useful after all.

  
***

  
"I found a job!" Harry exclaimed as he got home that night.

  
Louis was sprawled on the living room couch, only wearing jeans, cooling down with a beer. He'd been at the bar all day, helping Paul with some renovations, grateful that he wouldn't have to work that night on top of it. He perked up at the words, sitting up with a questioning look, "You have? What kind of job is it?"

  
Harry was excited beyond belief, smiling wide as he shrugged out of his black dress shirt, "This new bistro just opened, not too far from here, they were looking for a prep cook, and I got it!"

  
"Oh dear…you've told them you have no experience right?"

  
Harry tossed his shirt on the back of a chair, relieved to finally feel a hint of a breeze on his bare skin, walking over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Louis had tried to make Harry wear clothes all the time with excuses of cold, or flu season, or even something about skins not allowed to be exposed to air too much but Harry still walks around the flat half naked and Louis could only curse the heavens. Water was still Harry’s favourite thing to drink, hands down, although orange juice came pretty close.

  
"I have, told the chef I liked to cook, and that I was available full time. It seemed good enough for him. It’s a pretty casual place, french cooking, and the chef is quite young, so maybe he has no business sense yet…"

  
Louis laughed, getting up to join the tall curly-haired in the kitchen.

  
"Clearly he has no business sense hiring a clumsy boy like you…" Louis teased, leaning back against the cool fridge with a pleased sigh.

  
The heatwave was still going on strong, the mid-july sun doing nothing to help, baking the asphalt outside until the moisture evaporated from it, making the air shimmer with heat. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the tawny haired demon with a smirk, "You should be proud of me, at least now I can pay rent…"

  
Louis snorted, putting down his beer on the counter to pry the kitchen window open, letting in the breeze, "You can help with the groceries, after all, you eat most of it…makes me wonder where it all goes…" he remarked, eyeing Harry's defined chest and stomach with half hidden appreciation, only half-hidden because the awkward angel was far too clueless to even notice when he got attention.

  
"Sure, I'll pay for the food then. Makes me think, what would you like tonight?"

  
"It’s so hot, I'd rather go out and drink, you feel like it?"

  
"Sure, let's celebrate the fact that I actually managed to get a job without lying too much..."

  
Celebrating had been a good idea to a certain point. Good until they decided to leave the casual, easy going bar where they had leisurely had a few beers, to check out this new trendy club that Louis had heard about from Zayn. It was a nice club alright, a bit less refined than Louis' own abodes, but the music was pounding and sexy, the barmaids good looking and the patrons young and beautiful.

  
And the drinks were cheap. A little too cheap, as Louis and Harry downed shot after shot, the angel getting hammered enough to actually agree to let Louis show him how to dance. If grinding hips and groping hands could be called dancing. They had let the music take over their bodies, carried away by the sultry beats and the press of bodies around them, and the natural, uncontrollable intimacy that they had unconsciously built up from spending so much time together. Their moves were full of grace, measured, perfect despite the alcohol racing through their veins, like their bodies had been made to move together. Their eyes met in the darkness, Louis' endlessly shaded blue pools beguiling Harry to lean down, low enough for their breath to mingle, before stopping abruptly.

  
Harry was overwhelmed, sobering up instantly, detaching himself from Louis' arms to go out on the terrace, trying his best to get his breathing back to a normal pace. He sat down on a bench, trying to make sense of the jumbled feelings in his heart.

  
Feelings and memories that he had been trying so hard to repress, because they had caused his utter downfall, they were all surfacing. They were surfacing with a vengeance every time Louis laughed, every time he teased him, with every glance of those ever-changing blue eyes, every touch, no matter how casual, of those soft but strong, slender fingers. He tried to hide it, as well as he could, playing dumb not to make Louis feel bad about it, but he noticed. He noticed those stolen glances, the lip biting, the enticing flush on Louis' cheeks when he walked around the apartment shirtless. And it terrified him. He was so afraid of loving again that he simply couldn't allow himself to feel. Not yet.

  
Light footsteps echoed on the paved terrace, stopping right beside where he sat on the bench, a warm hand coming to grasp his shoulder.

  
"Hey…Harry, you ok?"

  
Louis' voice was slightly slurred, his steps unsteady, yet he couldn't hide the concern in that silky voice of his. Harry sighed and dragged him down on the bench beside him, startling Louis who yelped at the fast motion, to then drunkenly giggle as he leaned against the angel.

  
"I'm fine, I was a little dizzy that's all."

  
"It’s the damn heat, and the strobelights."

  
Harry sighed again, "Yeah…it probably was…" he lied, not very convincingly, but enough for the inebriated Louis to agree with a nod.

  
The demon fished his cigarettes out of his pocket, pulling out one for himself, and one for Harry on a whim, "Come on, smoke with me."

  
Harry chuckled, an honest sound this time, as he filched the lighter out of Louis' hands before the drunken boy injured himself, lighting both cigarettes. He inhaled, slowly, and coughed, taking it out of his mouth with a wince. The demon burst out laughing as he dragged on his own, patting Harry's back.

  
"That stuff is foul…" Harry remarked, yet taking another drag, getting the hang of it.

  
They smoked in silence, leaning against each other on that small bench, looking up at the moon, a bare sliver of silvery light in the night sky.

  
"Do you want to head home?" Louis mumbled against his shoulder, his body becoming heavier with sleep with every passing minute.

  
"Yeah, lets get you to bed…" he replied, taking Louis' mobile out of his pocket to call for a cab.

  
Louis didn't even protest when Harry easily picked him up against him to take him to the waiting taxi, he was fast asleep already.

  
***

  
"I really have to get laid…" Louis remarked casually as he was cutting lime slices, nearly making Zayn drop the case of redbull he was trying to fit in the bar fridge.  
Giving Louis a dirty look as he resumed trying to fit the case, to then give up seeing that it was way too big, shoving the cans in one at a time instead.

  
"Nice of you to share that with me. I'm surprised that you even have those urges, I mean, it’s not like you have any trouble finding people to take to bed…"  
It wasn't the choice that was lacking, but the utter blockage he experienced whenever his roommate was around, especially when said roommate was actually the person he wanted to take to bed.

  
But the truth of the matter was, jerking off in the shower wasn't cutting it anymore, he needed some physical contact other than with his left hand or his right hand.

  
And, eyeing Zayn, Louis knows just the person to give it to him…

  
"Its not about the choosing my dear. It’s just that I always want things that I can't have…"

  
Zayn straightened, giving him a disbelieving look as he grabbed on to his bottle of water, "So, what is it that you want this time?" he asked, bringing the water to his mouth.

  
"You."

  
Zayn sputtered and coughed, spitting water everywhere, making Louis burst out laughing, "Louis, you're evil you know that…"

  
"Sometimes. If you want me to…"

  
Zayn sighed, leaning back against the counter, studying Louis intently, as if he was seeing him for the first time, prompting Louis to turn towards him a fraction, eyebrow quirked in silent question.

  
"What if I said yes?" Zayn asked, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks.

  
"Yes to what?"

  
"To sex. Just sex. Would it remain that way? I mean, we work together, and even though you're an annoying twat, I do consider you my friend. I wouldn't want sex to fuck it up for the two of us."

  
Louis was hardly believing his own ears, turning around slowly to face the dark haired boy, who looked positively stunning with his caramel brown eyes, that hint of a flush on his pale skin.

  
"Are you considering it? Seriously?"

  
A little smirk curved Zayn's plush mouth as he pushed off the counter, walking over to Louis with a slow predatory canter that nailed the demon to the spot. Before he knew what was happening, Zayn had caged him with his long arms, trapping him between the counter and his body, hips flush against his own. That was a a side of Zayn he'd never expected to see, despite all the teasing, and he couldn't say that he was disappointed to finally see it.

  
In fact, he hoped he'd see rather more of it quite soon. Zayn's mouth traced the angle of his jaw, slowly teasing it with his hot breath, Louis letting out a needy whimper when white teeth closed on a sensitive earlobe, just a warning, teasing bite.

  
"Well well, look at who's got the upper hand now…" Zayn whispered in his ear, his low voice making Louis' knees buck, hands clenching in Zayn's thin tee-shirt, "If that isn't considering, then I don't know what is…" he purred, detaching himself from Louis just as Paul walked in bearing a case of fresh strawberries.

  
"Hey you guys! How is the prep going?" Paul asked, being his usual cheerful, oblivious self.

  
Oblivious to the fact that Louis was having a hard time standing up, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, trying to contain his uneven breathing, while Zayn smirked at the other end of the counter, back to stocking the fridge. That evil man. Louis wondered if all of his demonic tendencies had rubbed off to the man.

  
"Going great, Paul, fine and dandy. Right Louis?"

  
"Marvellous." Louis mumbled, annoyed as hell.

  
Paul nodded happily, dropping the case on the counter with a thud. Beautiful, bright red strawberries that fairly glistened with ripeness.

  
"Look at what I've got, we could make a special drink with those don't you think?"

  
Louis got closer and picked up one of the berries, inspecting it before biting into it, its sweet taste filling his mouth. He groaned with pleasure at the taste, welcoming the distraction, nodding to Paul, "We could definitely make something with these, something sweet and sour maybe? I'll try a couple things and make you taste them."

  
Paul clapped excitedly with a wide grin, "You know how much I love trying new drinks, let me know when you're ready, I have some orders to place for next week…"

  
"Sure thing boss!"

  
As soon as Paul was out of sight, Zayn was back to standing right beside Louis with a teasing grin on his full pouty mouth. He picked up a strawberry, playfully, teasingly running the tip of it on Louis' lips, making the demon's breath hitch in his throat, before bringing it to his own mouth.

  
"I have a feeling tonight is going to be interesting…" Zayn remarked, biting the end of the fruit with a pleased smile.

  
***

  
The night had passed by tortuously slow, and at the speed of light at the same time. Slow because all that Louis wanted to do was get out of his clothes and get fucked, and fast because he felt like he never wanted the foreplay to end. Because working with a horny Zayn was pretty much the equivalent of teasing heavy foreplay. Brushing hands, bodies, heated looks, and most delicious of all, very perverted words whispered in his ear, under the blissful cover of the music. It was amazing how their dynamic had shifted within a few hours, not in a bad way at all, they were as efficient as ever, but it felt as if a new physical chemistry was occurring between them, making their symbiosis behind the bar perfect.

  
They both sighed with relief when their replacements arrived, barely even taking the time to say bye to Paul, rushing out the side door that lead to a darkened alley. Louis was pushed against the brick wall, urgently, and Zayn's eager mouth found his, hungry, demanding, all teeth and tongue. It felt so good, so liberating to finally give in to the urges that flowed in his very blood. It had been far too long since he had last given in, and he wouldn't make that mistake again.

  
Rough hands roamed his bare arms, sliding underneath the hem of his tee, moulding to the small of his back as their hips collided in a steady grind. They broke the kiss to breathe, hard, chests heaving, Zayn's eyes glittering in the dim light.

  
"Your place or mine?" he asked.

  
"Yours." Louis replied, thinking of Harry who was probably done work too, heading home.

  
The idea of bringing a man over when he was there felt wrong. He felt a slight pang in his chest thinking that Harry would probably ignore the fact that he was exhausted and wait for him to get home. The feeling was quickly quelled underneath an avalanche of sensory stimulation as Zayn claimed his mouth again, dragging him towards the other end of the alley where his car was parked.

  
"Come on pretty boy, lets have some fun…" Zayn smirked, grabbing onto his hand playfully.

  
"Okay…"

  
Those sharp thrusts inside him were blissful.

  
He was on his hands and knees on Zayn's plush living room carpet, clothing scattered all around them, the two of them far too horny to get to the bedroom. There had been very little foreplay, a bit of sucking, nipping and biting, and just enough lube-slicked fingers slipped inside him to stretch his tight entrance, preparing him for penetration. It had been enough, Louis finding himself so horny and eager that Zayn barely even had to be careful as he entered him, his blazing hot insides sucking him in greedily.

  
There was no art, no finesse in their joining, only lust that had to be sated. They had found a steady rhythm, the both of them groaning and moaning with each thrust, Louis pushing back against each assault of Zayn's hips.

  
Zayn's hands found his shoulders, gripping them hard as he bent him back like a bow, angling his thrusts to find his sweetest spot, which he did in seconds, making the Louis explode with a string of curses, entire body tensing.

  
"Oh fuck…fuck yes…again…" Louis moaned, hips bucking back against Zayn's own, feeling those sharp hipbones digging in his curved rear as the thrusts quickened, pressing that sweet spot mercilessly.

  
Zayn's hand slipped down the front of his body, reaching for his erect cock, pumping it hard with each thrust. Louis' cock pulsed in his hand as he climaxed with a groan, spilling white seed on the carpet, all over Zayn's fingers, dragging the dark haired boy into his own orgasm. His entire body contracted and shuddered, those inner muscles caressing and sucking Zayn's aroused flesh, making him lose all sense of composure as he came, violently, hips bucking erratically as his orgasm raced through him.

  
They stilled, panting, chests heaving, Zayn pulling out as Louis collapsed with a blissful sigh on the carpet, eyes closing. He lay there quietly, letting his breathing come back to normal as Zayn got up, walking over to the bathroom to get rid of the used condom. Louis heard him wash his hands, a rustle of clothing. He blindly reached for his own clothes, fishing out his cigarettes as he rolled onto his back, pillowing the back of his head on his bent arm.

  
"Do you mind if I smoke?"

  
Zayn came back into view, wearing tight charcoal grey boxers, and nothing else. He was quite beautiful like that, swollen red lips and sweat slick skin, his usually perfect hair in disarray, tall and slender as a reed. He shrugged, "Go ahead. Want something to drink?"

  
"Just water, please." Louis lit up, taking a long drag, sighing blissfully. It may have sounded like quite the cliché, but smoking after sex was something of a guilty pleasure, for him anyway. Zayn went over to the kitchen and took out bottled water from the fridge, bringing it over handing one to Louis, still sprawled on the carpet while he sat on the couch, uncapping the bottle before tipping most of the contents down his parched throat.

  
"So, are you feeling better?" Zayn teased, winking at Louis who chuckled in response, "I have to say…you're definitely good in the sack."

  
Zayn snorted, playing with the cap of the water bottle, "That's quite a compliment coming from you, with your experience and all…"

  
Louis sat up with a mock-annoyed face, "Are you implying that I'm a whore?"

  
Zayn laughed in earnest this time. "Maybe, a little." he teased.

  
They both chuckled, until Louis sobered up, putting his hand on Zayn's thigh, giving it a brief squeeze before unfolding from the floor, "Thanks Zayn. I really needed that."

  
Zayn shrugged, a slight flush on those elegant cheekbones, "Its fine, I really can't say I didn't enjoy it so it was my pleasure. Besides, I really wouldn't mind doing this again…"

  
This definitely wouldn't be the last time…

  
***

  
It had started with Zayn's living room. Hot, urgent sex on his plush carpet, pleasure fulfilled, no strings attached. Then it was in his bedroom, and his car, and then when they were especially horny, in the cool stockroom of the bar, with the adrenaline rush that the possibility of getting caught any minute entailed. And then it was Louis' own bed, when he knew for sure that his beautiful roommate wasn't home. It was a good arrangement, they both got rid of their sexual frustration, the situation satisfying them both. But something was missing.

  
Louis may have felt physically sated, but emotionally was another matter entirely. As much as Harry had been somewhat tricky to deal with, the angel had now adapted to his mortal life quite well, and they were spending less and less time together. It hurt Louis, deep, not that he would ever admit to it, but the fact that Harry was hardly ever home was hard on him. He felt alone...again.

  
It had been three months since Harry had found the job at the bistro, and he had quickly made his way up the hierarchy, getting very close to the head chef. Niall was his name, and Harry spoke about his talent at length, stars in his eyes when he came home to announce to Louis that Niall had made him sous-chef.

  
It was a small bistro, twenty seats, with a small team of seven running the place. It had been easy going at first, but they were quickly becoming victims, very happy victims at that, of their own success, which meant more work and dedication for everyone. Harry most of all, throwing himself at the task with heart and soul, shouldering his new responsibilities with enthusiasm.

  
Louis was thrilled that Harry had such a passion, and incredible talent, but whenever he would come home to find all the lights off, the air settled with silence, his heart would feel like lead in his chest. How was he supposed to know that Harry was drowning himself with work not to think about Louis himself.

The demon found his release crushed between a mattress and Zayn's warm body, Harry found his own at his station on the line, chopping, searing, plating with utmost care. Because since the drunken accident at the club, Louis was so deep underneath his skin that he had no other means of dealing with it than to avoid him, no matter how much it hurt to see the disappointment in those blue eyes every time he ran off to the bistro even on his days off. That night had sent his entire new world reeling.  
  
But not today. He was off, and he was intending to take advantage of it by not doing anything that involved any effort. The constant charade was exhausting him, and it was starting to show on his face: his skin was pale and drawn, cheeks hollowed, dark circles underneath his eyes. He needed the rest so badly that Niall had insisted for him to stay home for a day or two at least, enough not to look like he was about to pass out at his station.

  
Harry stretched his long legs and arms, sprawling on the futon like an overgrown spider, yawning as he sat up in the pale blue sheets. Louis had installed the guest room for him to stay in, so that they would stop invading on each other's privacy, or rather, so that Harry would stop invading his. It was a good sized room with a large window, a small dresser and a bookcase, and the largest mattress that Harry found, big enough to contain his tall figure comfortably. He peeled the comforter off his naked body, as he'd quickly found out he'd much rather sleep in the buff than dressed, and stood up from the low bedframe, stretching again. He pried the curtain open, sunlight filtering in the room in a pale gold streak on the hardwood floor.

It was a bright and sunny October day, maybe he could go out after breakfast, check out the local parks where all the trees were dressed with beautiful reds and golds. It sounded like a plan. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out boxers and a pair of dark grey jeans, slipping them on quickly, not bothering with a shirt just yet. He always managed to feel overheated for some reason, and the coolness of the apartment felt like a fresh caress on his skin.

  
He walked out of his room and paused. Louis was on the couch in the living room, still wearing the clothes he had worn to work the night before, looking a little worse for wear. He was curled up in a ball around a cushion, hair spiking in all directions, lips swollen. All that Harry wanted to do was to rush to him and enfold him slender body in a bone crushing embrace, but he refrained, quietly walking over to the couch to see Louis' long lashed eyes fluttering open with visible pain. He smiled nonetheless at the tall angel, pushing himself to a sitting position off the couch.

  
"Hey…" he croaked, running a trembling hand through his hair, wincing at the tangles.

  
Harry frowned and sat beside him, "Are you alright? When did you come home? It was raining bad last night…"

  
Louis nodded, wincing, the quick movements of his head sending shooting pain in his skull, behind his eyes, "I came home three hours ago, I…I think I'm sick…" he replied, voice thick, almost jumping out of his skin when Harry pulled him closer, his soft hand sliding up the side of his face to gently press against his sweaty forehead.

  
Louis relaxed, eyes closing as Harry's cool hand rested on his skin, almost sighing when he pulled it away.

  
"You definitely feel feverish. Lets get you cleaned up and in warm clothing, I'll take care of you…" Harry reassured, pulling him up from the couch, only to catch Louis against him when the slender demon's feet wavered.

  
This was embarrassing to say the least, Louis flushing as he was pressed tight to Harry's _very bare_ chest. It had been quite a while since he'd been so close to the angel, and his skin was even softer than what he remembered, much to his dismay. He tried to push off, weakly, but Harry chuckled and only held him tighter.

  
"Its been a while since I held you like this, let me enjoy it…" Harry murmured, despite himself, despite that voice in his head screaming at him that he was on very slippery ground, and that he would be smarter to just let go.

  
He just didn't want to listen to it. Not now, when he had that delicate body pressed against his own, Louis' arms wrapping around his waist of their own volition. He held onto him for a little while, enjoying every second, letting go just before things got awkward, dragging Louis to the bathroom by the hand, "Come on, lets draw you a hot bath…"

  
***

  
Louis lay back in the blazing hot water, sighing with pleasure as his body finally felt warm for the first time in a few hours, apart from that tender impromptu hug Harry had graced him with earlier. His cheeks burned at the thoughts of that muscular chest, those toned arms enfolding him, and the pleasure that had exploded in his heart at having the tall angel just flat out touch him. How glorious those hands felt when they gently peeled his damp clothes off his body, when they wiped off the sweat smeared all over his face with soft strokes, all careful concern. He'd missed those hands, and that skin, and that low silky purr of a voice, no matter how hard he had tried to avoid those innocent contacts at the beginning.

  
How the hell was he gonna figure out that one? Obviously he was more than just attracted to Harry, but he couldn't make any sense of what he felt either. He clearly had his work cut out for him just to figure what it was that made his heart race when those hazel eyes met his own.

  
Louis could hear Harry getting busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast no doubt, and his stomach rumbled at the thought of something warm to eat. Hopefully it would soothe his throat that currently felt like coarse grit sandpaper. He cursed his lack of judgement. He'd spent the night working, only to go straight to Zayn's after for a pretty rough sack session that left them both shuddering and panting in the unmade bed. Zayn had offered for him to stay the night, considering it was almost morning when he had recovered enough to get on his feet. But he had refused, walking back home in the icy rain, smoking cigarette after cigarette. He'd always refused Zayn's offers to sleep over, a part of him convinced that if ever he spent the night there, they wouldn't be just fuck-friends anymore. It wasn't rational, but he stuck to his guns on the subject. And now he clearly had a cold, all because of him assuming that Zayn would get attached if they slept together after sex. He sighed as he sunk lower underneath the warm water, until all but his face was submerged in comforting heat.

  
At least he wasn't alone today, it was one thing to look forward to.

  
Harry was pouring Louis a cup of lemon tea when he emerged from the bathroom, all clean and pink from the hot water, wearing black sweats and a charcoal grey hoodie, thick striped socks on his feet. He shivered despite the fact that Harry had cranked up the heat, making the curly angel smirk as he put down the teapot, coming around the counter to guide Louis to the living room couch where he had piled pillows and comforters, everything to make him comfortable. Louis chuckled as Harry wrapped him up in the thick blanket, being all motherly and adorable as he made sure Louis was warm and cozy on the couch before going back to the kitchen to fetch the tea.

  
"Here, lemon tea with honey, I read that it soothes the throat." Harry wrapped Louis' hands around the warm cup, smiling as he took a slow sip followed by a pleased groan.

  
The hot liquid was like a caress down Louis’ sore throat, "It really does feel great, thank you."

  
The smile that lit up Harry's face was stunningly beautiful, so much so that he had to repeat his question twice. Louis' brain was elsewhere entirely, "Sorry, what?"

  
Harry chuckled, "I made some chicken-noodle soup, you want some?"

  
Louis smirked, blushing, "Yes please."

  
They spent most of the day on the couch, watching a bunch of movies, Louis gorging on soup and tea, Harry fussing over him every time he coughed or sneezed. They had started on their respective sides on the couch, but had slowly but surely migrated to the middle of it, to end up cuddled together on Harry's side. He was tired of seeing Louis shiver every few minutes, ignoring Louis' protests as he slipped his arms underneath him, pulling the flustered demon onto his lap to then lay the entire length of his body alongside his. Underneath the blankets no less. Louis had weakly mumbled that he was fine, quickly relenting when Harry's arms snaked around his waist, pressing the length of his back against that gorgeously warm chest.

  
"Are you gonna stop squirming or do I have to get on top of you?" Harry teased, soft lips brushing Louis' earlobe, sending shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with the fever.

  
Did the man even realize what his words did to Louis' brain?

  
"No…no I'll be still now…" Louis mumbled, happy that he wasn't facing Harry, because he knew his face was probably tomato-red.

  
They settled comfortably, Harry enfolding him in radiant warmth, in the safety of his strong arms, and for the first time in weeks, he fell into restful, dreamless sleep.

  
***

  
"I think I'm in love." Louis stated, simply, lighting another cigarette.

  
They were both lying down in Zayn's undone bed, naked, skin still beaded with sweat, basking in the afterglow. The shift had been frustrating, lots of annoying customers, things that didn't go according to plan, which had resulted in the two of them blowing off steam together, as had become habit. Louis' statement had Zayn turn to his side to face him, with a more startled than puzzled look on his beautiful features.

  
"What the hell do you mean by that? …Me?"

  
Louis snorted, taking a long drag of his cigarette, "Don't flatter yourself, you're still an annoying kid." After a small pause, “Harry.”

  
"Harry? That tall, very beautiful guy you live with? I can't say I blame you, the man is…smoking hot."

  
Zayn had met Harry a few times, Louis insisting to bring him to the bar when he had nothing better to do, him and Zayn both laughing their heads off the entire shift only by observing Harry having to fend off advances from girls and boys alike. It had been quite the source of entertainment for a night. Or two.

  
"It’s not just that he's hot, am I really that shallow in your eyes? ...but yeah I agree he really is a beauty, it’s just that…I don't know. He makes me feel safe, he makes me laugh, he's always cheering me up and taking care of me. Remember when I got really sick two weeks ago?"

  
"Yeah, you were pretty fucked."

  
"Well Harry took care of me the entire time, drew me a bath, then he made me tea and soup, and cuddled with me on the couch all day. And then he carried me to my bed, and slept with me because I didn't want to be alone."

  
Zayn's eyes widened a fraction, "Yikes, those are some serious stuff. What's holding you back?"

  
Louis shrugged, taking another long drag, "I'm afraid I guess. Afraid he wont reciprocate, that I'm gonna scare him away. We haven't known each other all that long, but I feel like I don't want him to ever go away, you know what I mean?"

  
Zayn nodded, sitting up in bed to grab his water bottle on the nightstand, "You want my two cents? Any guy who takes care of you like he did has to at least care about you, besides, I don't know how else someone would endure you in the same living space for so long, you're an annoying prick."

  
Louis tossed a cushion at Zayn who was shaking with laughter, laughing even more when the cushion just missed him entirely to go land on the floor with a thud. Louis pouted, stubbing out his cigarette, "Seriously though, I think we should all go for dinner or drinks sometime, and I'll analyze and let you know what I think."

  
"Sounds good to me, besides, I have yet to visit that bistro where he works, I've been too busy. Wanna go there next week for late dinner? We're both off on Thursday and he finishes at midnight, we could go for drinks after." Louis proposed, getting up from the bed to search for his clothes strewn about the room.

  
"Sounds like a plan. You can stay here you know? No need to rush out its not like you have a wife waiting at home."

  
Louis smirked, nodding as he slipped into his boxers, "No, I don't have a wife waiting. But I do have a beautiful, curly-haired fallen angel there though."

  
Zayn chuckled, "He does look like one of those cherubs with the curls, he definitely could be one."

  
If only Zayn knew, if only.

  
***

  
The talk with Zayn triggered Louis’ curiosity on Harry's workplace, settling on at least dropping by to say hi the next day. He was off from the bar, so it really wouldn't be a bother to go pick up his roommate from his work. He spent quite a bit more time than usual picking out his clothes, shrugging something on, only to change his mind again and again, until he settled for a red and black striped shirt with tight black jeans, topped with a black suspenders. Casual, but more than wearing a tee-shirt and a hoodie. He mussed his hair a little, stepped into one of his fancier shoes and pulled on his navy blue wool peacoat, wrapping a cream and blue striped scarf around his neck a few times. The weather was cooling down, and he was remembering that cold all too well, he just didn't want to be sick again anytime soon.

  
The bistro was a short fifteen minute walk away, on a lovely street filled with cute little shops of all kinds. He would definitely have to come by in the summer as well, as he spotted a little store that sold Italian gelato, and a small park at the end of the street. It was well located, between a vintage bookstore and a small café, the warm light from the inside spilling out the huge windows onto the leaf strewn pavement.

  
A waft of warm air greeted and enfolded him once Louis stepped into the bistro after a few seconds of hesitation. It was a long, narrow place, with very high ceilings, the walls painted a warm cream tone with dark wood trim. There were two long rows of tables on each side of the room, with cushy leather banquettes on the wall sides, and wooden chairs down the centre. There was a bar at the very back, with a smooth marble counter and dark wood panelling, with a few wood and leather stools lined up in front of it. It was lovely enough to make Louis jealous.

  
The decor was all cozy wood details and warm, dim light, with white linen tablecloths and pretty silverware, classy yet comforting and homey. He liked it instantly. Most of the tables were taken, despite it being a late monday night, but it still felt easy going, the conversation a nice background noise to the clinking of the wineglasses and the silverware.

  
A waitress, wearing black trousers and a black button down shirt, spotted him and walked over with a smile. She was young and pretty, with light blond hair and bright eyes, a sprinkling of freckles across her button nose.

  
"Hi there, welcome to Exquis, a table for one?" she inquired, her voice perky and cheerful.

  
"I'm here to see a friend actually, Harry?"

  
Her face split in a wide smile, "Ahhh so you must be the pretty flatmate…he did say you were quite beautiful, but I must say his words didn’t do any justice." She teased, smirking at Louis' blush.

  
Louis didn’t know what to make of that information. Harry talked to his colleagues about him...and about nice things on top of that.

  
"Come have a seat at the bar, I'll check if he's not too busy. Although for you, he’ll let the kitchen burn."

  
Louis was led to a stool by the bar and shrugged out of his coat which he draped on another stool, thanking the waitress as she poured him a glass of mineral water.

  
"I'll head to the kitchen, my name is Perrie, if you need anything. I'll be right back." And with that she disappeared through a side door.

Louis sipped his water thoughtfully, thinking about Perrie's words. What else had Harry said about him, he really wondered, but the fact that he had described him to his colleagues as _very beautiful_ made his heart jump in his chest. That was the first time he found out that Harry thinks he’s beautiful.

He didn't have to wait very long for the waitress to come back with a smile. She stepped behind the bar and fished out a thick white napkin, laying it out on the marble like a placemat in front of Louis.

  
"He's nearly done, but he said he'd like to have dinner with you, if that's okay. He said you're probably hungry."

  
Louis' stomach had just rumbled, and he chuckled as Perrie pulled out another napkin, and some silverware, "He really knows me well…"

  
Harry emerged fifteen minutes later, still wearing his black apron and his fitted, black chef's jacket, unbuttoned at the throat, bearing two shallow white porcelain bowls. And looking extremely sexy in his outfit, with his bright eyes and tousled hair. He smiled at Louis as he stepped behind the bar, placing the steaming plate in front of him.

  
"Hey, how was your day?" Harry asked, putting down his own plate before turning around to grab two wineglasses off the rack.

  
"Uneventful, slept most of it. You?"

  
"Quiet for a change, that’s why I got out a little earlier." he replied, taking a a bottle of white wine from the refrigerated cellar.

  
"So, what are we eating?" Louis asked as Harry expertly uncorked the bottle, pouring a sip down his glass to taste it’s aroma before filling both their glasses.

  
"Spiced pumpkin ravioli, with brown butter and fresh sage sauce. Fancy buttered pasta." he explained, winking at the last sentence, making his flatmate chuckle.

  
The fact that Harry still remembered buttered pasta, it was back when he didn't even know how to use a fork. It’s still one of Harry’s favourite things to eat, his go-to staple when he got home from a long shift and the last thing he wanted to do was cook something complicated, as he'd spent most of the night cooking already. He sat beside Louis, who was already tucking into his plate, moaning with each bite, making the angel smirk.

  
"Oh wow…Harry, this is delicious…" he managed between two bites, making Harry chuckle.

  
The pasta was tender and perfectly cooked, the sweet and spicy pumpkin creamy and delicious mixed with the rich hazelnut taste of the brown butter, the sage leaves adding just a hint of freshness to balance out the entire dish. Simple, beautiful. Paired with the dry white wine, it was a perfect match. Harry smirked, picking up his own fork, "Its the seasonal dish we put out today, I'm happy you like it…" he replied, a bit of a flush on his high cheekbones at Louis' compliments.

  
Louis paused mid-bite, putting down his fork as he pressed his hand to Harry's arm, feeling stupid for not having been more encouraging of his passion, "It’s gorgeous, really…Harry, you're really talented, I…I wish I'd come earlier. I mean, you clearly love what you do and you’re so amazing at it, I wish I'd been there to support you more…"

  
Harry's own hand came up to softly move a stray lock of hair from Louis' eyes. The warm lights above them threw hints of copper in his hair, gave his tanned skin a golden glow, his eyes like ocean pools. Harry wondered why he was noticing how incredibly gorgeous Louis was just now, more so than at any other time.

  
"Don't worry about it. It really makes me happy that you're here…" Harry murmured, viridian eyes almost three shades darker in the dim light.

  
They were both quiet for a few seconds, staring at each other, just a fraction too long.

  
Enough to make them both blush and chuckled a little awkwardly as they resumed eating, stealing glances at each other. The rest of the meal was spent mostly in silence, but it was the good type of silence, the type that felt heavy with meaning without being overwhelming as they shyly smiled at each other.

  
They were interrupted by Perrie who came to pick up the empty plates with a wink at Harry that went unnoticed by Louis, but resumed their comfortable silence as they drank the rest of the bottle of wine. Having the last of it when a grinning, really cute looking blonde haired guy came out of the side door bearing two little plates with what looked like cake on them, his full mouth quirked in a smile. He had smooth, matte golden skin, and a lush mouth eager to smile, a rounded nose and big blue doe eyes that looked even brighter framed with that pixie, blonde hair. Very very boyishly good looking.

  
Harry smiled back as the guy stepped behind the bar, putting down the two plates in front of them. On each was a tiny, delicate wedge of luxurious looking chocolate cake, topped with raspberries and whipped cream.

  
"Niall! You shouldn't have…" Harry started, only to start signing quickly with his hands at the young man, who replied in the same fashion under Louis' bewildered gaze.

  
Niall glanced at Louis quickly, his smile widening as he signed something that made Harry chuckle. Louis simply couldn't believe his eyes.

  
"Niall is asking me if you're okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." Harry teased, Niall's shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

  
Louis looked at Harry with wide eyes, and then at Niall, and back at Harry, lips open in utter surprise. And then it seemed to hit Harry, who just burst out laughing, "Oh I completely forgot!…I didn't tell you didn't I? Niall was born with a malformation to the vocal cords. He's mute, but he can hear just fine…" he explained, "I probably only got the job because I know sign language." he teased, only to burst out laughing when Niall mock-smacked him on the arm, replying with a flurry of signs.

  
"He says he could feel my potential, yeah right…So Niall, this is Louis. Louis, my boss Niall." Harry introduced them, Louis taking Niall's offered hand with a reverent awe that made the two laugh even more.

  
"Nice meeting you…Sorry for...er... I think my brain exploded…"

  
Niall was a charming boy, constantly smiling, good natured, eager to joke around. They'd had a lively conversation, with Harry translating, until all the customers and staff had gone and there was only the three of them left sitting at the bar, late in the night. Louis hadn't had this much fun in a long time, so much so that he was nearly loathe to leave when the time pointed to almost midnight, making plans with Niall about visiting the newly opened museum across town and what not, the blonde haired boy agreeing with excited gestures of his hands.

  
The whole night had made Louis very aware of Harry's gorgeous hands, how they moved, how incredibly expressive they could be when they traced those graceful signs with elegant fingers and wide strong palms. Another side of him that was beautiful and perfect, and oh so desirable, adding on to the fact that he'd never seen the tall angel so happy. He'd smiled and laughed and joked with a lightheartedness that Louis had never witnessed before, and it only made the fallen angel so much more attractive and unreachable, if that was even possible.

  
Walking back home had been spent in companionable silence, the both of them tired but in a good way, spirits lightened by the wine and the good conversation. Louis hadn't hesitated too much to hook his arm around the angel's narrow waist when Harry wrapped his arm about his shoulders, keeping the slender demon warm as they made their way home. The contact felt natural and good, never forced, pure affection, disappointment peeking in their hearts when they finally got home and had to part.

  
Louis was wondering what would be a good way to end the night as they removed their coats, Harry surprising him by taking a decision for them both. Muscular arms enfolded him in a smooth hug, and he was pressed against Harry's warm chest as those beautiful hands roamed the length of his back, "Thank you so much for coming tonight, I really loved it."

  
Louis smirked, letting his own arms wrap around Harry's waist, "I'm happy I finally got to see you in your element, really, I wish I'd done it sooner…"

  
"Just promise you'll have dinner with me again?" Harry teased, parting from the embrace with a grin, but not letting go of Louis completely, leaning down to press a soft, warm kiss to Louis' forehead.

  
Those soft lips pressed against his skin made him completely speechless, and he only managed a weak "Sure, goodnight…" before recklessly separating from the tender embrace, disappearing into his room. Leaving a fallen angel alone in a dim hallway convincing himself that Louis only wanted him as a friend, hurting nonetheless.

  
***

  
The next day was one of those rare times when Harry got to finish early. He took advantage of it, happy to get away from Perrie and Niall's constant teasing about his _perfect looking_ flatmate, walking back home in a leisurely manner, taking his time to enjoy the sunset, the sky alive with orange and reds and purples. He was in no hurry to get back home, but was still relieved when his slow footsteps brought him to the familiar building and its dark door. He went up the staircase, two steps at a time as usual, only to pause when he got to the flat’s door. There was noise on the other side. Nothing too loud, but it was a steady, thumping noise, as if something was repeatedly hitting against the wall. He made as little noise as possible as his key turned into the lock, letting himself in with muffled footsteps, pausing when he heard a moan coming from Louis' bedroom.

  
"Oh god…yes!"

  
Not Louis' voice, yet it was very familiar. His instinct was screaming at him not to go any further, to just turn on his heel, and get back out. But for the first time in his human life, he ignored it, closing the door very softly behind him as he glided over to Louis' bedroom door.

  
It was open, just a few inches, enough for Harry to sneakily peek inside at what was happening without being seen himself. But nothing could really prepare him for what he witnessed through that gap in the door.

  
Louis was on all fours on his bed, facing the foot so that Harry could admire him in all his naked glory, his tanned skin glistening with sweat in the dim light. Zayn, equally naked and sweaty, was on his knees behind him, hands clenched on Louis' shoulders as his hips bucked and thrust against his curved rear, head thrown back as he pounded into him. They were clearly enjoying it, judging from the moans and cries of pleasure escaping them both. Harry's breath stilled in his throat when Zayn pulled up on Louis' shoulders, his back curving in a smooth arc, one of Zayn's hands reaching between Louis' legs to tug on his erect cock. Louis tossed his head back, sweat-damped strands of his hair sticking to his face and neck, face relaxed with pleasure. His heavy-lidded eyes simmered, cheekbones flushed, his reddened, swollen lips parted as he sucked in breath after breath. The epitome of lust and desire.

  
Harry's breath hitched, a now familiar tingling in his lower belly letting him know that a part of him would've really liked to be in Zayn's place. The warmth radiated from his belly up to his chest, nipples tingling, mouth itching to taste that sweat slick skin.

  
What was happening to him?

  
"Gonna come for me?" Zayn asked, breathless, grabbing a handful of Louis' hair, making the demon's eyes close with pleasure, "All over my hand?"

  
Louis groaned, biting his lower lip as Zayn's hips rolled and pounded, pressing against his sweetest spot. Muscles tensed in his thighs and stomach as his body readied itself for the climax.

  
"I'm gonna come…oh fuck…yes…Zayn..." he breathed as his spine straightened, hips bucking back against Zayn's own as his cock swelled and pulsed, white come splattering Zayn's hands, all over the pale sheets as he came with a low moan.

  
Zayn followed him in his orgasm, muscles twitching in his stomach as he stilled, pausing as he released, buried as deep as he could inside that contracting, shuddering, blazing heat.

  
They collapsed on the bed, entangled, chests heaving as they recovered. But Harry didn't stay to spy on the aftermath. He took a deep breath that he had been holding as the vivid image of Louis orgasming engraved itself in his memory, and slowly, carefully exited the apartment, as quietly as he'd come in, unnoticed.

  
***

After Harry had left for work on the day after their intimate dinner, Louis tried to occupy himself with everything and anything he could find to amuse himself around the flat before throwing in the towel and dialled Zayn's number in a flash. He needed some release, and he needed it right away. His eagerness had even surprised the dark haired boy, who was dragged almost forcefully in the bedroom as soon as he arrived, Louis' hungry mouth devouring him. He only calmed down after their first orgasm, sweat and come slick skin glistening as he panted and heaved, hair splayed on the pillow like a messed up halo.

  
"Ok, spill it…" Zayn asked, still out of breath as he lay on his stomach beside Louis, arm splayed over the demon's slender chest.

"What?" Louis asked, feigning nonchalance, albeit not very convincingly.

  
"What happened that made you so frustrated? I've never seen you that eager to get fucked, ever."

  
Louis' mouth twisted with discomfort. He had been desperate, hadn't he? Desperate to get away from his own feelings, the utter chaos in his head.

  
"I went and picked up Harry yesterday, from his work…"

  
"And then?"

  
"He made me some food, we ate, drank some wine. It was fucking perfect you know? One of those grown up dinners with real pauses in the discussion, it felt…it felt so real and good and honest. He introduced me to his boss, the guy is adorable, and mute, so Harry speaks to him in sign language. Do you have any idea how goddamn sexy he is talking with his hands? Fuck…those hand..."

  
The words came out fast, rushed, confused. Zayn had never seen Louis that flustered, in his eyes, Louis was always so confident and together like nothing in this world can frighten him, "Sounds like quite a lovely evening…"

  
"Oh it gets better. We walked back home, and he held me close the entire time because he thought I looked cold, with his arm around my shoulders. And then when we got here, my brain was a fucking mess and I had no idea what to do or say, and then he just…he just grabbed me and hugged me hard against him. I felt like…I felt like I wanted him to hold me there forever you know? I didn't want him to ever let go of me, I just stood there and held onto him and felt so…so safe in his arms. And then he kissed me, right there…" his fingertips brushed that soft skin between his eyebrows, longing in his eyes, "his lips just paused on my skin there…I…fuck…my heart is such a fucking mess right now…"

  
"You're really in love, aren't you? You called me here because physical release feels safer than your feelings right now."

  
"Yeah…yeah I guess. When we fuck I feel like I can really let go of everything and just focus on my body and the pleasure, and right now its the only thing that makes sense. Everything else is…just a mess…I don't know if I want to laugh or cry or both."

  
"Have you ever been in love? I mean really in love, not infatuated."

  
Louis gave the question some honest reflection, taking his time to answer. "I've felt really strong emotions in my life, but nothing like this. I have nothing to compare it to."

  
Zayn smirked, rolling on his side, fingers tracing slow patterns on Louis' slick stomach, "Thats how love feels. You feel excited and sick at the same time, and when you see the person you love, you feel hot and cold and like you could take over the world, and yet second guess yourself constantly. Just talk to him Louis, I swear to you he must feel the same way about you."

  
"I…I can't, not yet…"

  
"Why not?"

  
"I don't know if he's ready…he came out of a pretty tragic relationship just before he moved in with me and I just…I don't know…"

  
"Tragic?"

  
"His lover died."

  
"Whoa. Fuck."

  
Zayn hadn't expected that one bit. It did complicate things quite a lot.

  
"Yeah…It’s not that easy. But do you know what's easy right now? This. What we have right now, it’s easy, and it feels good, and right now it’s all that I need. So fuck me…" he murmured, pushing Zayn to his back on the mattress as he straddled him, cock already hard, "I really need this. Please, please fuck me and make me forget how I feel…" he begged, his voice breaking.

  
Zayn's dark eyes softened with utter compassion as his hands found Louis' narrow hips, sliding up his flanks to caress that tanned skin softly as he sat up, arms wrapping tight around that slender, fragile body. He pressed his mouth to his neck, making the half-lust demon arch against him with a sigh.

  
"Okay, I'll make you forget…"

  
And then proceeded to do just that. Until night enfolded them completely.

  
***

  
Harry had tried to forget that image seared in his brain, to no avail.

  
Louis. Louis gorgeously flushed, wanton, all burning eyes and swollen lips, lost in utter ecstasy as his entire body shuddered with pleasure. How could he even hope to forget? Besides, did he really want to forget? Louis had been so beautiful like that, vulnerable, overwhelmed. He wanted to see him like that again, he wanted to make him like that, wanted to hear his name moaned by those lush lips.

  
Wanted it so bad it was hard to keep a straight face the next day when Louis came out of his bedroom, with blue shadows underneath his eyes, wearing a loose tee and sweats, and just came to hug him. He took a deep breath before impact, to brace himself against that warmth, those slender arms snaking around his waist, that head of sleep tousled hair wedged underneath his chin. He smelled like clean sweat, the heart notes of his cologne, cigarettes, and something musky and enticing that was entirely him. Sex. The scent of spent sex clung to him like a second skin, and it made Harry want to do things to him that he didn't even begin to understand the mechanics of.

  
He'd come back home hours later, late enough to ensure that either they would be asleep or Zayn would've left. True enough, when he pushed the door open, Zayn's boots were gone, and Louis was probably asleep from the stilled quiet of the apartment. He had tried to sleep in his own bed, to no avail, tossing and turning knowing that in the next room Louis slept, his body still matted with cooling sweat, those lips temptingly swollen. His mind went to Liam, and his fair-haired, fair-eyed beauty, and of their love. They had kissed, just a few times, the act so heavy with sinful meaning that it had always remained very chaste in comparison to human standards. A soft press of lips against lips. Sometimes he observed Lou, the pastry chef, when her husband picked her up, and their tender interactions. Or Perrie when her boyfriend came to visit, how she would kiss him, lips and playful tongue, hands discretely sliding underneath clothes. He would sneakily observe with a curiosity, but also a bit of envy, wondering what it would feel like to press his tongue against another's, against Louis'…

  
Not Liam anymore in his dreams...just Louis.

  
Harry broke the embrace, softly, relieved when that heady scent dissipated, and made an excuse to leave early, pouring Louis a cup of dark coffee before shrugging on his coat and boots, draining his own cup in a few gulps, almost burning his tongue, rushing out before Louis could even utter a word. He felt like he was back to square one.

  
Thursday came up, and Harry felt a little anxious at going out with Louis and Zayn, wondering how long he would last without admitting that he saw them. Niall could feel his tension as they did their evening prep side by side on the large wooden table at the back of the kitchen, Harry kneading dough for pasta while Niall rolled it out to make tagliatelle. He paused, pressing his hand to Harry's bare forearm to get his attention.

  
_"Whats up? You're not yourself today…"_ he signed, Harry sighing as he wiped his hands on his apron.

  
_"I'm fine, just a little stressed."_ Harry signed back before rolling the dough in a ball, wrapping it in plastic so that it wouldn't dry.

  
Niall gave him a no-nonsense look, crossing his arms on his chest. Harry couldn't help but smirk, Niall was so physically expressive that sometimes he didn't even have to sign to communicate. Harry knew this face quite well. It was the _who do you think you're kidding?_ Face.

  
_"Cut the shit will ya? What's going on, you haven't been yourself today."_ the blonde signed, before picking up a sheet of dough to lay it out to dry.

  
_"Louis and his friend are coming to eat tonight, and then we're going out, it’s a little stressful…"_

  
Niall made a puzzled face, clearly wondering what was stressful about going out with friends.

  
_"Yesterday, when I went home, Louis and Zayn, his friend, well…they were…"_

  
_"They what?"_

  
_"I don't know the sign for it…they were…being intimate, I guess."_

  
Niall's eyes widened. He knew how Harry felt about Louis and after the other night he, along with everyone present at that moment no doubt, had completely been convinced that there was no way they were not an item.

  
_"Did they see you?"_

  
_"No…I came in quietly, saw and left. I'm just…I don't know what to think. And I don't really feel like playing third wheel…"_

  
_"I'll come with you."_

  
"What?!" Harry was so surprised he said the word out loud, making Niall laugh silently.

  
_"You don't have to, really…"_ he signed, feeling shy all of a sudden.

  
Niall clapped him on the shoulder with a smile, _"Seriously, it will be fun. I haven't gone out in ages, I'm pretty sure I need some distraction."_

  
There was something really wrong with Louis if he already got a boyfriend and yet looked at his flatmate like he was an angel sent. The blond was more than curious.

  
***

  
Zayn was in culinary heaven, sighing and moaning with pleasure at each bite when he wasn't cursing at Louis about his luck at having a sous-chef for a roommate, "Dude…dude after you get enough balls to declare your sappiness, you have to marry that guy or else I will."

  
Louis smacked him on the arm, glaring at him, "How about you don't say that too loud, idiot."

  
Zayn snorted, shoveling another mouthful of his braised short-ribs in his mouth while Louis had a sip of wine. The food had been glorious, no surprise there, he'd let Harry and Niall make a selection for them, and the dishes they had chosen had been perfect. The wine pairings had been just as beautiful, and Louis knew that his cheeks were flushed from the buzz, and the anticipation.

  
The subject matters arrived just as Louis and Zayn were polishing off their desserts, hazelnut cake with praline ice-cream for Zayn, classic crème-brulée for Louis. They had already put on their street clothes and cleaned up a little, Harry looking stunning as ever in his dark skinny jeans, black v-neck tee and black wool hooded cardigan. With his leather motorcycle boots and jacket, he was simply irresistible. Niall's style was similar, if a tad more eclectic: black skinnies, boots, and a loose, filmy red polo tee with unbuttoned collar that fell low enough to bare a smooth pan of skin. He wore a light, black and grey scarf around his neck, and had his long wool coat draped on his arm. Zayn paused mid-bite, eyes widening. Something that Louis definitely missed as he stood up to greet them, giving Harry a quick hug, shaking Niall's hand with a smile, "How are you guys?"

  
Niall signed the famous "ok" sign with a grin, making Harry chuckle.

  
"We've had a good night, busy but it all went without a hitch, so we're pretty happy. Niall, this is Louis' friend Zayn." Harry introduced the blonde to Zayn who was still gaping and blushing.

  
Recovering quickly enough, Zayn took that offered hand in his own, marveling at the texture of that strong calloused skin after years of chopping and dicing, plus that pearly white smile that brightened his entire face.

  
"Nice meeting you…" he managed, mouth dry as Niall signed to Harry, eyes never leaving his own.

  
"He says he's very happy to meet you as well." Harry translated with a smirk, seeing a side of his boss he had never seen before as the blonde eyed Zayn from beneath lowered lashes.

  
Something was definitely stirring in the air.

  
***

  
The club was packed, but they had been lucky enough to find a little secluded alcove with a round table and cushy suede seats. Niall and Harry were having a lively conversation, loosened by the wine and the few beers, and now the drinks that piled on the small table. They shared one side of the booth, Zayn and Louis the other, with all four of them pretty imbibed, including Harry, despite the fact that he could hold his liquor quite well. His signing was becoming sloppy, and his translations just as much, making Niall shake with silent laughter when he messed up.

  
Zayn couldn't get enough of Niall's smile, of his blue eyes, bluer than Louis’ he noted, of the fluttery gestures those hands used to communicate. He studied his every move with single-minded attention, enough to almost make him forget Louis' hand clenching on his thigh underneath the table.

  
The tension between Louis and Harry was so thick you could almost taste it, it was impossible to ignore. And Harry was acting very different than how he usually would when he hung out with them. He looked distracted, distant, as if he was uncomfortable, as if…Zayn couldn't really put the word on it. As if Harry felt like he was bothering Zayn and Louis for some reason, looking at them both from beneath lowered lashes as if he was suddenly shy. It was very odd, and very unlike Harry, who gave most of his attention to Niall, as if he was welcoming the excuse not to look at them both.

  
It bothered Louis. Why was Harry avoiding his eyes so intently? And that half hearted hug he'd given him earlier, it had felt empty, unwilling, as if Harry had been afraid to touch him. The angel been acting strange for two days, but now that the barriers were down because of the alcohol, he could truly see that Harry wasn't himself, not one bit. And it bothered Louis to no end.

  
"I'm gonna go for a smoke, wanna come?" he asked Harry, hoping against hope that the lad would say yes, only to be disappointed when Harry shook his head.

  
"I'm gonna stay with Niall. I'm sure Zayn wouldn't mind going with you." he replied, the words sounding fake and rehearsed.

  
Louis felt his heart clench in his chest. Why did it hurt so much? What the fuck had he done wrong in the span of two days for Harry to act so different towards him? He shrugged, exchanging a quick dejected look with Zayn who just nodded as he pulled up his coat from the seat, slipping it on to accompany Louis outside.

  
The cool air was a relief on Louis’ heated skin, and he forced himself to breathe slowly as he took the new pack out of his coat pocket, hands trembling while he pulled on the cellophane wrapper. Zayn stood by him, sighing, taking the pack out of Louis' hands when the man visibly struggled, unwrapping the sheer plastic, before opening the pack, tearing out the thin foil inner wrapping and handing it back.

  
"Thanks…" Louis mumbled, pulling out a cigarette before offering one to Zayn, as he always did.

  
Zayn declined, as was his habit. It was a tradition between them, Louis would offer, Zayn would decline eventhough he smoke more than Louis, and all was well with the universe. Except that everything felt wrong tonight. Everything. He lit up and took a long drag, keeping the noxious fumes in his lungs for as long as he could before exhaling slowly, already feeling a bit calmer.

  
"So, I'm not crazy am I? He's acting fucking weird."

  
"I think he knows."

  
Louis snorted, taking another drag, "Knows what?"

  
"About us. He acts like he's walking on eggshells. He thinks we're together."

  
Louis just flat out chuckled, "How could that even be possible? I mean, we've been pretty careful so far."

  
It was Zayn's turn to snort this time, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself, "We've been pretty careless too, fucking at your place. But I don't understand how he would just assume that we’re…together. Even if he'd seen us, I mean, didn't he have casual relationships before?"

  
It’s not like Louis could explain to him that Harry hadn't been human until a few months ago, could he.

  
"I…I don't know. I don't know what he’s thinking. I have no fucking clue actually, but I wish I knew."

  
"See, that's why you need to get yourself a pair and fucking tell him. It’s getting out of hand, and if you keep it sliding like that well you're just gonna end up losing him. Someone’s gonna steal him right from under your nose. Those dimples wait for no one I’m telling you."

  
***

  
The instant Zayn and Louis disappeared into the crowd, Harry let out a long, pent up breath and took a deep gulp of his beer. Niall patted his shoulder reassuringly, letting his hand rest on Harry's muscular upper arm.

  
"Do you think it’s because I'm not good enough for him?" Harry asked, dejected.

  
Niall sighed, taking his hand away, _"Why would you say that? You're smart, and entertaining, and very, very fit."_

  
_"I know nothing of love, maybe that's why. I don't know what it feels like."_

  
Niall made a puzzled face.

  
_"I…well. I've only been in love once. I don't even remember what it feels like…And it was a very…very chaste love at that."_

  
Niall was so distracted by the confession that he didn't notice when Harry turned to him sharply, eyes bright with a mixture of wild hope and utter drunkenness, _"Show me…"_

  
_"What?"_

  
_"Show me what its like…to love…please…"_

  
_"I don't know if…"_

  
Harry leaned forward, hands sliding up those warm arms until his hands rested on Niall's narrow shoulders, "Kiss me…kiss me like you would a lover..." he murmured.

  
Niall didn't know if it was the heat of the club, the drinks, or the golden specs in Harry’s green, pleading eyes that made him lose his mind, but he didn't dwell on it when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Harry's own. Harry’s lips were full, and warm, and so unbelievably soft, parting without hesitation as Niall's tongue slipped past them to find Harry's own tongue. It felt strange and alien for a full second, but no more than that as Harry was engulfed completely by the kiss, losing himself in that warmth, the slick, sultry feeling of their tongues tangling and caressing each other. Niall's slender arms wrapped around his neck as Harry dragged him onto his lap, mouths still fused and eager as he discovered what it was like to be kissed. A real kiss, with lips and teeth and tongue, and passion, groping hands and hushed moans. And he wanted more, so much more, he wanted Niall to swallow him whole, until he forgot who he was and how he felt. Until he forgot everything but those full lips, those fingers tangling in his hair, that searing heat in his lower belly.

  
Louis paused mid-stride, Zayn bumping behind him, eyes wide at what he was seeing. He had gotten back in the darkened club, determined to clear things with Harry once and for all, only to stop, absolutely shocked when he caught sight of the booth they had left just a few minutes before. He'd waited too long, and now he was paying for his indecision, for refusing to face his own feelings when he knew deep down that Harry would reciprocate. Would have.

  
Harry was kissing Niall.

  
It was no mere casual, drunken kiss. The delicate blonde was straddling the tall fallen angel on the booth, Harry's hands sliding up and down the length of his spine, slipping under the hem of the filmy tee, Niall's own hands tilting Harry's face up to his own. Their mouths met relentlessly, fused together until they stopped to breathe, only to get right back into it, tongues meeting before their lips even touched. When Harry cupped the back of Niall's neck with his hand, tilting his head back to run his mouth down the angle of his jaw, Louis just lost it. He couldn't breathe, couldn't stand to stay there another minute. He turned to Zayn who had paused behind him, equally shocked at the scene, uncontrollable tears pearling in his eyes.

  
"Take me home…please…" he breathed, voice broken.

  
It hurt. Having your heart broken hurt so bad, he hadn't even begun to imagine how horrible it felt. He started to understand why Harry had wanted to die. Zayn escorted him out of the club, enfolding the shorter man in his arms as Louis burst into tears.

  
***

  
There was warmth, and skin, and hushed moans in the darkness. They had ripped out each other's clothes as if it burned their skin, mouths tangling, hands and fingers discovering bared skin, alive with the urgency of their joining. Niall had dragged him to his bedroom, bumping into furniture and door frames without a care in the world.

  
They made out on the bed, entangled, Harry sighing when Niall reached between his thighs to grasp that erect flesh, clever fingers running from root to tip in a smooth stroke. It felt so good, so unbelievably good he could hardly even believe it. He'd had no idea the human body was even capable of feeling the most delicate of touches and transform it into such intense pleasure. His mouth discovered the blonde's skin, down the curve of his neck, dipping his tongue in the hollow of his throat, tasting the saltiness of his sweat.

  
It had felt so perfect, lost in pleasure, until they were both completely naked on the bed, Niall straddling him, their cocks brushing together. A sliver of moonlight peeked through the blinds, highlighting the man above him. The silvery blonde hair, that matte skin gliding over lean muscle, those eyes that glittered, that curved mouth…  
Beautiful. Beautiful, but not the beauty that had ignited his desire. All he could thing about was tanned skin and messy brown hair, eyes like ocean pools, that slender but deceivingly strong body. Louis. Louis with his dorky smile and his lewd jokes, his low chuckle, the way he mussed his hair when he woke up, the hypnotizing mixture of spicy cologne, menthol cigarettes and clean sweat that was his scent. Louis was all he could think of. He took a deep breath, hands coming up to shield his eyes.

  
"I can't…I can't do this…" he whispered, voice breaking on the last word.

  
He couldn't, not when his entire being belonged to that damned reaper demon that had burned a hole right through his heart. He couldn't just take advantage of the one person that had truly understood him, gave him a chance to redeem himself to his own eyes. Niall's hands gently pulled at his wrists, pulling his hands down from his face.

  
His blue eyes were full of gentle compassion as he signed, _"You don't want me?"_

  
Harry sat up abruptly, encircling that narrow waist with both arms, pressing his cheek to that warm chest, "No…no don't think that. I…I want you. Niall, you're so amazing…my…my body wants you. But it’s at odds with what my heart wants…and it’s not fair. Not fair to you."

  
Niall gently pushed on his shoulders, laying him back against the pillows with a soft smile. He leaned down and pressed a slow, tender kiss to Harry's mouth, knowing they wouldn't go any further than that tonight.

  
_"You really love him…"_

  
_"Yes. I just feel like…I don't know. I don't want to hurt you. You're my closest friend. If we…if we do this and it destroys us both I…"_

  
Harry’s signing was becoming sloppy again because of exhaustion and the alcohol running through his system, and the sheer amount of emotion racing through his veins. Niall stopped him with a hand on his chest, putting him at ease with another sweet smile as he got off him, lying down in bed beside him.

  
_"You have to listen to your heart. It’s the only advice I can give you. I think that he has the same feelings for you, but I can't choose for you two. You need to tell him."_

  
_"What if…what if he's with Zayn?"_

  
_"Why don't you ask him? Maybe Louis has been doing what you almost just did with me all along."_

  
Harry hadn't considered that option one bit. Mostly because that concept was foreign to him and he’s still not sure if he fully understood. His brain was a mess. He needed sleep, and a warm body to hold onto, a steady heartbeat to comfort him.

  
_"Is it okay if…if I sleep with you tonight?"_

  
Niall smirked, grabbing onto the blankets to cover them both, sticking his warm body to Harry's side. The man sighed with relief, turning to his side to press his chest to Niall's slender back, arms snaking around his narrow waist, holding the his friend tight against him, "I really needed this…thank you Niall…" he murmured, pressing an affectionate kiss to the blonde's bare shoulder.

  
His body still felt wired with energy, but it didn't keep him from falling into blissful slumber, lulled by Niall's steady breathing.

  
***

  
Louis was a mess. He'd almost lost patience with customers twice that night, which was 100% unlike him, and spent most of his breaks angrily sucking on his cigarettes, inhaling three in the span it would normally take to smoke one. His replacement had just arrived and he was about to leave when Paul stopped him before he could disappear through the side door.

  
"Hey no goodbye today? What's with you Louis, you haven't been yourself today."

  
Louis mumbled a weak excuse about lack of sleep, only to relent when Paul gave him that no-nonsense look that prompted almost anyone to spill all their deepest secrets.

  
"Come on, I've known you what…Five years? Do you really think you could fool me? Just tell me what's up? You and Zayn fought?"

  
Louis gave him a bewildered glance. Did his boss just insinuate that he knew about Zayn and him? Paul just chuckled, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You two come out of the stockroom flushed, wild hair, sated looks on your faces…doesn't take a diploma to figure out you two are fucking."

  
"Wow…I really thought we were discreet…"

  
"If you learned discretion from firetrucks and pink elephants maybe. But you guys are anything but discreet. Are you two dating?"

  
Louis lit a cigarette, inhaling deep before shaking his head, "We’re just blowing off steam."

  
"So what’s with the whole bad mood about then?"

  
"It’s a long story."

  
Paul smirked and turned around, reaching in the stockroom for two beers, "I've got all night, spill it."

  
***

  
Paul advised Louis to talk to Harry as well, but also, to go talk to Niall beforehand, to find out what had happened that night. And if he and Harry were together, maybe. Not that he was about to find out from Harry. The man had been a ghost for the last few days, disappearing to work before Louis woke up, only to be back after he had gone to bed. It’s not that Harry was purposefully avoiding him to hurt him, just that the tall angel needed to think, to make sense of the twisted jumble of his mind. But Louis wouldn’t know that would he?

  
One night that Louis finished early he made his way to the bistro, knowing that it was Harry’s day off, to finally get the story straight out of the cat's mouth, only to find Zayn already there, having dinner with the hot blonde chef. Well, that was an unexpected twist. He came in anyway, trying not to look too surprised as Niall spotted him, waving him over with a smile. He went over to the seated pair who were companionably sharing the table. It made it easier for Niall to show the tiny pad of paper where he wrote his answers to Zayn, since they didn't have Harry to translate. Louis grabbed the seat across from them and looked at Zayn questioningly, "Well, well…I really didn't expect to find you here of all places…"

  
Zayn had the grace to blush a little, giving a few shy glances at Niall who was shaking with his very own kind of silent laughter, "Well, Niall asked Harry for my number and we've been hanging out a few times…"

  
Well, that was unexpected. From the glances that they gave each other, something was certainly brewing between those two, which only made Louis' brain get even more confused. Where did Harry fit into all of that confused mess, he could only wonder. Niall grabbed a glass from the empty neighbouring table and kindly poured him a glass of white wine. Louis thanked him and shrugged out of his wool jacket, brushing the snow from his hair. Christmas was around the corner, and the temperature had cooled considerably, a fine dusting of snow covering everything like powdered sugar. He rubbed his cold hands together, feeling a little more awkward than he thought he would.

  
"I was hoping to have a little chat with Niall about…well, what happened last Thursday."

  
Louis missed the conspiratorial smile Zayn exchanged with Niall, before the dark haired man gets up, "I'll let you two talk about it together while I go annoy Perrie at the bar…"

  
Now that they were alone face to face, he felt even more awkward. But Niall was already writing something, showing him the pad.

  
_You want to talk about me and Harry?_

  
"Yeah well…I just…well. I saw you two on Thursday and I was wondering if you two were, well, together…"

  
Niall snorted, back to writing. _We didn't even have sex. We made out, yes. But we didn't go all the way, he couldn't._

  
Louis' brows furrowed. He gave Niall a puzzled glance, "What do you mean he couldn't?"

  
Niall shook with laughter, giving the man in front of him a disbelieving look before scribbling again on the pad. _Is that a serious question? Because he loves you, you dummy! Obviously…everyone can see it but you two, it’s really annoying._

  
Louis was silenced. So, Harry did loved him back, in some ways he always knew that at the back of his mind but he could never entertain the idea of an angel, even a fallen angel, could fall in love with a lowly demon like him, not when said angel’s previous love had also been an angel. It was too much for his brain to process. And he just gaped for a few seconds, only coming back to the real world when Niall gently squeezed his fingers that clenched in the white tablecloth.

  
"So you two…you two aren't together?"

  
Niall nodded, scribbling a few more words.

  
_He thinks he has no chance because he saw you and Zayn together, he thinks he's not good enough for you._

  
"When?"

  
Niall thought for an instant and scribbled again.

  
_It was the night after you came here the first time, he said he came home quietly and saw you two. He assumed you two are together._

  
Louis paled when he remembered that night. That night he had been so desperate to forget his feelings for the curly haired angel, to drown all of his senses with mindless pleasure. He had been so oblivious that he'd never even closed the bedroom door…If Harry had seen that, it was no wonder the angel was acting the way he did.

  
"I really fucked up didn't I?"

  
Surprisingly, Niall shook his head, scribbling furiously.

  
_Just come clean, explain the situation to him. He really loves you, and I'm sure that if you explain what was going on with Zayn he will understand. All that he wants is you, he's just too afraid to come claim what's his._

  
That was a load of information to process. It would probably take a few days to get his thoughts in order, enough to talk to the angel and make some kind of sense. But he would eventually, that charade had to end. He nodded at Niall, grabbing onto his glass of wine to take a long sip of the cool liquid, "I can’t believe he thought he’s not good enough for me…I’m gonna need to do it fast aren’t I?"

  
Niall replied with the "ok" sign and a bright smile, his gaze slipping for just a few seconds too long towards the bar, where Zayn was having a rather excited conversation with Perrie. Louis couldn't help but notice, and he gave the blonde a sly grin.

  
"I did notice you were rather well informed about Zayn and my own situation…since when are you guys hanging out?"

  
It caught Niall off guard, and if the man had possessed a voice, he would've been sputtering nonsense. He blushed and bit at his lower lip, scribbling shyly.

  
_Just a few days, I had found him pretty fun and…well, I asked Harry for his number and texted him. He came to have dinner and we got to chat. He's such a sweetheart, really._

  
Louis snorted, having another sip of his wine, "Great, now that we have the two of you conspiring, what could possibly go wrong…"

  
Niall smirked, scribbling.

  
_Well, now, you'll have the both of us nagging you until you snap out of it already, so man up!_

  
Louis rolled his eyes. Life was peachy.

  
***

  
Christmas had come and gone without much progress between the two. Not that it could be helped, there was no rest to be had when one worked in the food industry. Christmas and new year's eve had been booked solid for Niall and Harry at the bistro, and it had been an insane couple of days at the bar too for the two bartenders, who had celebrated the new year with a good romp in the stockroom. Their last one as it happened. Things were getting serious between Niall and Zayn, slowly but surely, and the last thing Louis wanted was to mess it up for the two of them with his own selfish needs. So he would have to focus on his own feelings for a change, not that it was any more healthy. He hardly slept, spending his nights reflecting on how to deal with that loaded weight in his chest, the fever that consumed him.

  
Something deep in his mind still had that seed of skepticism that someone like Harry would fall in love with him. He was a reaper demon, his only blessing was the appearance his lust demon mother had given him. And Harry was everything that he was not.

  
Louis was thoughtfully drinking his coffee when Harry emerged from the bathroom, damp curly hair sticking to his water slick skin. He'd just spent the best part of an hour in the shower, thinking about life and where the hell he wanted his to go, until the water ran cold and he had to go out for fear of dying of hypothermia. He hadn't expected Louis to be up and about already, and he felt a little exposed with just a towel around his muscled hips as he shuffled over to the counter to get his own cup of warmth.

  
"Hey…" he mumbled, taking a mug from the cupboard, cheeks flushing uncontrollably.

  
Why was he so self conscious all of a sudden? Maybe because Harry had realized that a body wasn't just a vessel to contain a soul, and that to reveal it was an intimate gesture. Something private, that you did for a lover. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was pouring the coffee down the sink rather than in his cup, until Louis snorted.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
It took a second for Harry to register the words that came out of Louis' mouth, and when he noticed, half the pot was gone already and he cursed, a good string of _motherfuckinghellwhatthefuck_ , with the ease of someone who had at least practiced a little, enough to even surprise Louis.

  
"Wow, that’s quite impressive…I didn't know angels cursed." he teased, getting up from the chair to check on his toast that had just popped.

  
Harry gave him an annoyed glare as he finally managed to pour himself a cup of liquid life, "Former angel remember? Besides, I needed something to say for when I burn or cut myself, or both at the same time…"

  
Louis chuckled, pulling his toast out of the toaster, wincing when he saw that it was pretty much burned down to charcoal. That toaster was a cheap piece of crap.

  
"Show me that burn you got yesterday? How’s it healing?"

  
Louis reached for Harry's left hand, grabbing it before Harry could protest, turning it over to see the red burn that drew a line across the man's slender wrist. His skin was warm, soft, moist from the shower, and Louis was enjoying the contact a little more than even he expected.

  
"It’s already looking better, but you should put something on it."

  
Harry shrugged, secretly enjoying the fact that Louis was still holding on to his hand as he brought the coffee to his mouth. He took a careful sip, groaning contentedly at the warmth that infused his very bones, "A bandage only gets in the way, I'm fine. I'll just stop sticking my bare skin to hot pans." he teased, taking another sip of coffee while Louis rolled his eyes, going back to his burnt toast with a wince.

  
"You're not gonna eat that, are you?" Harry asked disbelievingly as Louis pulled a plate out of the cupboard with a resigned sigh.

  
"I've already tried to make a goddamn toast twice, I'm not trying again…"

  
Harry put down his cup and snatched the toast out of Louis' hands, tossing the pieces in the garbage before Louis could stop him.

  
"Heyyyy! My breakfast!"

  
Harry gave him a no-nonsense look, "You’re not eating that on my watch, no way. I'm gonna put on some sweats and then I'm making breakfast. No one eats burnt toast when I'm around, trust me on that…"

  
Louis smirked as Harry disappeared in his bedroom to dress. An angel wants to make him breakfast, who was a demon to argue?

  
***

  
Louis couldn't deny that he was pretty happy that Harry had tossed his burnt toast as he mouthed another piece of crispy-on-the-outside, chewy-on-the-inside homemade waffle. When or where the tall angel had found a waffle pan, he did not even remotely care as long as there were more waffles in his near future. There were caramelized pears and chocolate sauce too, and soft whipped cream, and Louis realized that it really was a good thing that he let Harry handle all of the food purchases too, because he obviously hadn't bought any of that. Once again, didn't care, as long as there was more. And hopefully more shirtless cooking too, as Harry hadn't bothered with putting on a shirt, not that Louis would ever complain.

  
Harry observed the demon eating with a pleased smirk, leisurely eating his own breakfast, laughing when a bit of chocolate sauce landed on Louis' nose. He reached across the table and wiped it off with a gentle sweep of his thumb, only realizing the intimacy of the gesture when Louis flushed, making his own face heat up in the process. He sucked the sauce off his thumb absentmindedly, only making Louis' flush worse, resuming eating just to give him an excuse to look down at his plate, and not at the very, very beautiful man sitting across him.

  
"I'm gonna end up being fat if you keep feeding me like this…" Louis mumbled, breaking the silence, relieved when Harry chuckled in response.

  
"Really? It’s not like a tiny bit of meat on your bones would be entirely bad."

  
Louis gave him a teasing glance, "Are you saying that I'm too thin?"

  
Harry shook his head furiously, looking serious all of a sudden, "No!…no you're perfect…you're stunning." he murmured, pausing, letting those words sink between them, "But I'm worried you're not taking good care of yourself lately. You look like you need rest. It makes me want to take care of you…"

  
Louis sighed. He was tired, very much so, hardly sleeping at all because of the utter mess of his heart. When had it became like that between them? When did this fear of his own feelings and insecurities take over everything else. He just wanted to get up from that chair and rush to that man who had become such a central part of his life that he couldn't even envision going on without him, enfold that warm body in his arms, run his fingers through those curls. Claim that body, that heart, that soul for himself and no other. But he couldn't. Not yet, not yet…

  
"Louis? Louis are you okay?"

  
That warm voice brought him back from the darkness of his thoughts, and he shook himself, forcing a bit of a chuckle to hide his discomfort, "Yeah. Yeah I really am tired."

  
"Why don't you stay home tonight? Don't plan anything, relax, get some sleep."

  
It didn't matter where Louis was, the turmoil of his mind would remain the same.

  
"Paul decided to close this week, since it’s quiet after new year's day, to renovate the entire bar. Don't worry I'll be home for the next few days."

  
Harry smiled, reassured, "Good. You really deserved it. I meant to ask you, well, I've been meaning to introduce you to our pastry chef for a while. Her schedule is different from ours so she was never around when you dropped by, but we're pretty close and I'd like it if you two met. She's really sweet and invited us to go spend the day with her family tomorrow. Kind of a belated Christmas of sorts. She invited Perrie and Niall and myself and told us to invite our...close friends so Niall invited Zayn. I'd be happy if you come with me…"

  
That shy invitation made warmth explode in Louis' chest, a surge of giddiness that threatened to overspill in his voice when he agreed with a smile.

  
"Yeah, of course. I'd love to be your plus one…"

  
***

  
The house was cute from the outside, a pinkish colour with white trim on the windows and doors, white Christmas lights still twinkling around the porch columns and over the doorframe. Two young girls were playing on the front yard, building a snowman, pausing when the shorter of the two saw the two approaching men. The taller one started waving at them while the shorter one made her way to them on unsteady feet. Harry smiled as he crossed the few paces to the little girl, picking her up as she erupted in happy giggles, effectively stopping Louis in his tracks. Clearly she knew him well, wrapping her small arms around his neck as she put a resounding kiss on his cheek.

  
"Uncle Harry! You're late, everyone is here already…" the girl mumbled with her tiny voice as Harry hitched her comfortably on his hip.

  
She was tiny, no older than five, dressed in an immaculate white coat and a pink hat and scarf. Her skin was very fair, and her hair in a pretty bow. The taller one approached too, wearing a red coat and earmuffs, the wide smile on her cute features digging dimples in her cheeks. She hugged Harry's midsection and he chuckled, patting her back., "What's with you two? Have you missed me?"

  
"You have to tell mom and dad to go on a date or something, so you can come babysit us again!"

  
Harry snorted, running his fingers through the taller one's blond locks.

  
"It’s only because I make you chocolate chip cookies…"

  
"No! no it’s because you let us stay up past bedtime!" the little one in his arms corrected, making Harry laugh.

  
The older one gave Louis a shy glance and a smile, prompting the brown haired demon to come closer.

  
"Who is that with you uncle Harry? Your boyfriend?" the younger one asked, giving Harry a puzzled look.

  
Harry blushed and chuckled, "His name is Louis, I live with him, and a very close friend." he added, giving Louis a sideways glance from beneath lowered lashes, "Louis, this is Heidi, Lou's eldest daughter."

  
The taller one of the two unlatched from Harry and gave a little, shy smile, cheeks flushed, her long blond hair sliding in front of her eyes.

  
"Pleased to meet you." the little girl mumbled, a little shy.

  
Louis smiled back and bowed much like a prince talking to a princess, "The pleasure is all mine."

  
"And this little monster here is her sister, Lux." he teased, earning himself a pinch on the nose from said monster, making him chuckle.

  
"I'm no monster, you're the monster…Don't believe what he says, he's just a monster." she explained to Louis matter-of-factly, pulling off her mitten to offer her hand to him, all grown-up like, Harry bursting out laughing, "Nice to meet you."

  
Louis grabbed her hand with a smile, shaking her tiny, cold fingers, "Nice to meet you too."

  
Lux turned to Harry with a little shy smirk and said in that matter of fact tone of hers, "He's very pretty."

  
Louis felt his face warm up and flush as he nervously mussed his hair, Harry's eyes meeting his. He can read the happiness in their golden green depths, his heart bursting with a thousand sparks.

  
"Yes. Yes he's very pretty." he replied to the young girl, carrying her towards the entrance.

***

  
Lou was a beautiful woman. She welcomed Harry with a familiar kiss on the cheek, and Louis with a warm handshake and a smile. And she looked oddly familiar to Louis, prompting him to think that maybe he has seen her briefly at the bistro, and he just didn't remember. Her husband, Tom, was a tall, light-brown haired man, with a wide smile. They removed their boots and made their way in to go say hi to the small crowd gathered in the kitchen. Louis was surprised to see that Paul was there, chatting away with Zayn and Perrie at the table.

  
"Hey you two, took you long enough…" Perrie teased, getting up to give Louis a hug.  
Harry hoisted Lux on his shoulder, making the little girl giggle and squirm.

  
"We were ambushed by a monster, but all is well, I caught it." he explained, making the little one protest and the adults laugh.

  
Niall was already busy at the stove, amusing Harry as he finally put down the squirming little girl, helping her out of her winter gear, "Well, well, look who can't get away from the stove even when he's on vacation…" Harry teased, earning himself an eye roll from Niall.

  
_"Are you saying that you're not gonna help me peel all those potatoes…"_ he signed, pointing at the pile, _"because if so, no dessert for you!"_

  
_"You know I can't go without dessert…"_ he signed back one handed, the other one helping Lux with the zipper of her coat.

  
With the two girls out of their coats and comfortably seated with homemade hot chocolate in front of a movie, the adults finally got to relax at the table, chatting away while Harry and Niall got busy preparing dinner. Louis sat down beside Paul, clapping him on the shoulder.

  
"Who invited an annoying man like you…" he teased, earning himself a mock smack on the shoulder from Paul.

  
"Zayn had pity on poor old lonely me and our hostess was gracious enough to extend the invitation."

  
Lou laughed, setting down a large porcelain teapot on the table as she handed everyone cups, her husband following with a large plate of delicate looking cookies.  
"And I'm very happy I did, Paul, you're a pleasure to have around." she reassured, pouring tea for everyone while Paul blushed at the compliment.

  
The afternoon was spent playing board games, with Paul siding with the girls and winning most of them, unsurprisingly, and chatting away, with tea and homemade cookies to tide everyone over while dinner was being prepared by the two experts.

  
Louis hadn't felt that relaxed in the longest time, feeling warm and happy every time his eyes met Harry's own over the rim of his cup of tea. It felt effortless to smile and be merry when everyone around him was in such a good mood, his entire face brightening gorgeously every time he laughed. Leaving a certain curly haired sous-chef far from indifferent.

  
_"Hey, you're staring again."_ Niall signed, smirking at Harry who once again had gotten completely mesmerized by Louis' good natured laughter.

  
Harry blushed a lovely pink as he bent back to his task, mashing what felt like ten kilos of potatoes.

  
_"How are things between you two?"_

  
_"Good I think, we had breakfast yesterday, it was nice."_

  
_"When are you gonna stop being a sissy and tell him?"_

  
Harry's eyes literally rolled back in their sockets.

  
_"You know, I could say the same about you…"_

  
_"What do you mean?"_

  
_"You and Zayn."_

  
Niall snorted, his gaze catching the dark-haired boy's eyes over at the table. Zayn beamed and winked his way, Niall turning to a shocked Harry with a little victorious quirk to his eyebrows.

  
"No fucking way…"

  
Niall nodded, a little happy smirk on his full mouth as he resumed dicing a pear in bite size pieces for their salad.

  
_"When?"_

  
_"Christmas, in clumsy sign language."_

  
_"Ahhh, that's why you were out of it on our Christmas rush? You didn't get much sleep I presume…"_

  
Niall blushed, smacking Harry's arm with the back of his hand.

  
_"Looks like it’s only Louis and I acting like idiots now…"_

  
***

  
Dinner had been a noisy affair, filled with lively conversation, and many toasts and cheers directed at the two blushing chefs. When everyone was full enough to burst, and the plates had been cleared, Harry volunteered to put the girls to bed while the rest enjoyed the rest of the wine, earning himself thankful glances from Lou and her husband.

  
"Does Harry babysit the girls often?" Zayn asked when giggling and laughter was heard from upstairs, undoubtedly from pillow fighting or last minute tickle sessions.

  
Tom nodded, filling everyone's wine glasses, "He comes once a week to babysit while we go out on our weekly date. When Lou confided in him that we hardly ever had the time to take some time to ourselves, much less find a babysitter, he offered right away. He’s amazing, and the girls adore him, I don't know what we would do without him."

  
Louis was baffled. Harry had never talked about it, but before he could dwell too deep in his thoughts Perrie's voice interrupted, "I don't mean to be indiscreet, but how old is your eldest?"

  
Lou smiled as she took a sip of wine, "She's gonna be eleven in a few weeks."

  
The table could barely contain their surprise. Lou and her husband didn't look much older than their late twenties at most. The both of them beamed, Tom’s arm sliding around her narrow shoulders.

  
"But you two look so very young to have a daughter this age…" Paul remarked.

  
"Well, we’re both 28. Lux is our daughter, but I had Heidi before Tom and I met. I had a much different life before this one."

  
That suddenly caught Louis' attention, and he was all ears as Lou started to tell her story.

  
"You know," she started, putting down her wineglass, "I had a pretty tough childhood. My dad left when I was little, my mom struggled to make ends meet. I ended up in a very bad place. I started doing drugs, ran away from home, got myself into all kinds of trouble. I was mean, and bitter, and I felt like my life was going nowhere. And it was. I started using heroin, and got really in debt with the dealer, so I started selling for him. I got to this point where I just wanted to die."

  
Louis was holding his breath for the entire time. He knew this story, he'd seen it unfold a thousand times, but had a feeling that this one ended differently than all the others.

  
"I got myself pregnant from this guy who clearly would never assume his responsibilities, so I really thought my time had come and that all that was left for me to do was disappear. I took a large dose, larger than anything I'd ever taken before, and just waited for death to come knocking at my door."

  
Those words made Louis' spine shiver. He had been that death on Lou’s tongue, once.

  
"And what happened?" Zayn asked, hanging to her words like everyone else had for the past few minutes.

  
Lou chuckled, looking so beautiful and radiant that the idea that she had once been a wretched drug addict just felt ludicrous, "Well, to this day I still don't know if I dreamed or hallucinated this, or if there truly is something bigger than we are, but I remember falling asleep, thinking that it was over. And then, here is the weird part, I was awoken by this…creature. It looked demonic to be honest, scrawny and milk white, with eyes completely black, and sharp teeth and claws. I was terrified. The creature told me that it had come to reap my soul, but that it was willing to give me a chance because the child I bore had a pure soul. He told me to clean up my act, become a good person, or face him again, sooner or later."

  
Louis dropped his fork with a clattering sound, all eyes turning to him. His fingers had gone limp and he had paled so much that Zayn leaned over to put a hand on his stiff shoulder, "Dude are you okay?"

  
Louis released a pent up breath, forcing himself back to calm, shaking his head and gesturing for everyone to relax, cheeks flushing, "Yeah it’s alright, I'm sorry…I got scared easily" he mumbled, "please don't worry about me…keep going Lou."

  
"Are you sure?" Lou asked, her pretty face all gentle concern.

  
He could remember now why she looked so familiar. Not only had he recognized her soul, but now her face came back to his mind in a flash. Back then she had been scrawny and unhealthy, deep circles around her eyes, arms full of track marks, her skin waxy and death pale. Her hair had been limp and dyed a cheap looking black. But it was the same face underneath it all. Louis could hardly breathe from the shock,  
"Yeah, please, I'm fine."

  
"You should go easy on the wine Louis!" Paul teased, the whole table laughing.

  
Louis forced himself to laugh along, to hide the fact that he felt close to fainting.

  
"So yeah, I cleaned up. Stopped using the next day. It was horrible, I went through withdrawal for two days, and it took me months to recover. But I had a purpose. I had to live for myself, but for that life inside me as well. I found a job, paid my debts, cleared the bad people out of my life, and I even went back to school. When I gave birth to Heidi, and the doctor told me that she was healthy I…I cried for an entire day because I was so thankful…"

  
Tears had filled her hazel eyes, her husband rubbing slow, soothing motions down her back. He leaned over and kissed her temple and she giggled through her watery eyes.  
"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to get so emotional, so many years down the line…its well behind me now. I couldn't be happier. I still don't know if I imagined that creature, demon, whatever it was, but if it was real, I really wish I could say thanks."

  
Louis moistened his lips, his throat feeling so parched it nearly hurt to ask. But he had to ask, had to, "Lou, did Harry hear this story, I'm sure it would interest him, he has a bit of a fascination for strange occurrences." he made himself say, trying to sound casual about it.

  
Lou nodded with a smile, "He does know, we talked about it at length last week actually because we had this pretty in-depth conversation about fate, and angelic beings. He has quite a bit of insight about those things…"

  
Louis chuckled. Insight indeed. He pushed his chair back, getting up.

  
"I'm gonna go out for a cigarette, I'll be right back."

  
"You want company?" Paul asked, starting to get up, but Louis gestured with a smile.

  
"It’s awfully cold, don't worry about it. I'll be back in a minute."

  
***

  
The door opened and shut softly behind him.

  
Louis was slowly inhaling his second cigarette a few paces from the porch, bathed in the soft, warm glow of the streetlights, but didn't bother turning around. He knew who it was. It could only be one person with those long strides, that even gait he knew so well from hearing it on the creaky wooden floor back home. And there was no mistaking that scent of soul.

  
Harry came to stand beside him, and they were quiet for a few seconds, until Louis turned to him with his blue eyes filled with tears. His lips trembled when he spoke, voice little more than a whisper, "How? How could you even…"

  
"She felt different. I could tell that she had encountered something otherworldly in her lifetime, but when she told me her story, your story I…I wanted you to find out."

  
Harry moved closer, close enough for their chests to touch, his soft, warm hands sliding up Louis' arms, up his neck to cup his face, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. His eyes shone like molten gold, his curls blending with the night sky, his beauty framed with stars.

  
"I…I wanted you to know that your sacrifice was worth it. It never was in vain Louis…All this pain, your exile, it was worth every hour, every minute, every second you spent in this mortal body…"

  
"Haz…" he breathed, cigarette forgotten in the snow as he fisted both hands in the front of Harry's jacket, clinging to him like a lifeline, "Harry…I…I don't know…I don't know what to say..."

  
Harry's thumb brushed against his lips, gently quieting him, "Then let me do the talking, I've been quiet way too long…" he murmured, only to be quiet too.

  
Just long enough to break the distance between their lips as he leaned down to finally claim Louis' mouth. Sparks exploded behind Louis' closed eyes as that soft mouth discovered his own, tentative, hesitant at first, heating up instantly when their tongues finally touched. And then sparks turned into fireworks, knees turning to water when Harry's teeth captured his lower lip.

  
It may have been cold outside, but the heat that blossomed between them made them both feel like shedding all their layers, if only to discover the feel of skin against skin. They stopped to breathe, Harry's eyes still closed as he pressed his forehead to Louis' own, their mingled breath fogging in the cool night.

  
"As much as I wanted to die when they cast me out…and I know that we've hurt each other, stupidly, again and again. But it’s over now. I'm so happy you found me Louis…I can't imagine having a new life without you…I love you…I love you…" he murmured with the devotion of a prayer.

  
Louis' arms wrapped tight around his waist, crushing their bodies together as tears ran down his face in warm streaks, "I…I love you…I could say it a thousand times it would never be enough…" he whispered. Receiving a dimpled grin from the fallen angel, “Well we have forever to test it out.”

  
They kissed until they were out of breath, and then some, until their toes and fingertips and even the tip of their noses felt frozen, breaking their embrace reluctantly when Louis shivered. Harry grabbed him by the hand with a smile, leading him back to the house, "Come on, lets go back in before your toes fall off…"

  
"Okay…"

  
They were greeted back in with a waft of blissfully warm air, and quite a bit of clapping and catcalling from the whole party that had gathered in the entrance. They both blushed and giggled as they shrugged out of their coats, embarrassment plain on their features.

  
"Looks like you two were having quite a bit of fun out there…just saying…" Zayn remarked, off-handedly of course.

  
_"It's about time…"_ Niall signed with an amused grin.

  
"Ok, which one of you spied out the window? Show yourself!" Louis demanded, only to groan when everyone lifted their hand, even Lou and her husband who giggled in the back like teenagers.

  
Harry chuckled, shyly entwining their fingers, "It’s okay, let them have their triumph, they got involved enough to get us together, I think they deserve it…"

  
"Humph…" Louis agreed, grudgingly, " at least they won’t be there to spy when we have sex later…" he teased, bursting out laughing when everyone groaned and pretended to plug their ears.

  
"Alright! You win Louis! Enough, let’s go finish that bottle of wine shall we?" Paul proposed, and they all happily made their way back to the living room to end the night on a good note.

  
Louis and Harry followed along too, but only after the tall curly haired fallen angel had brought the brown haired fallen demon’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist, where his pulse hammered against his skin.


End file.
